Strife of The Nosoi
by IamDoctorWholocked
Summary: Four unsuspecting half-bloods live an ordinary life. They do homework, listen to music- basically act like any other teenager. All of sudden that changes. Now they've been thrown into a world of danger. Gods argue, monsters attack and forgotten spirits stir in this action-packed story. Will Rhianna, Alanna, Kerry and Johanna finish the quest alive or will the Nosoi get them first?
1. I watch my PE teacher get destroyed

Percy Jackson Fan fiction!...Kind of :/

**Chapter one**

**I watch my P.E teacher get destroyed- **_**finally**_

_Okay guys, this is officially my first fan fiction ever! It is in Percy Jackson's world but I don't think I'll have any half-blood characters from the original books appear in this. I made it after my friends and I became obsessed with Percy Jackson after reading the books and gave each other godly parents._

_I think I will continue this if the reviews are good. Actually, even if the reviews aren't good my friend's will still force me to continue it._

_So_

Xxx

It started out as an ordinary day. I started it exactly the same as any other. I got dressed, ate breakfast and headed off to the lockers. I board at school. Even even over the summer. It's some weird school which believes school should keep going throughout the summer. That's why I was here now in early August. I was greeted by silence and darkness when I arrived. It was early, so I sat down and waited for my friends. Not that I minded. The darkness was always more welcoming to me than light and silence was uncommon in this place.

It was around half an hour later when Alanna arrived. "Sup?" She said, walking in. Alanna was one of my most trusted friends. She had a friendly personality, exactly the opposite of mine. While I was pessimistic, Alanna was optimistic. She loved sailing and beaches. I remember one year she took me on a holiday with the rest of our friends to Australia, where we spent hours sailing each day. Not exactly my type of thing but definitely a good time.

I looked up smiling.

"Nothing much- Seen Johanna or Kerry yet?"

Just on que, my two other friends entered the now, slightly cramped, lockers. Kerry was talking to Johanna very quickly, only pausing to take a breath when it was necessary, while Johanna listened to music on her iPod, not really paying attention.

"Hey guys!" I yelled running up to greet them, Alanna by my side.

After Kerry and Johanna had gone to their lockers, I demanded we head to the bathrooms so I could apply some black eyeliner and eye shadow that I hadn't been able to do earlier. It was my favourite colour apart from blood red. Johanna had already done hers, a soft yellow like the sunrise, while Kerry was wearing a perfect sky blue. The other girls chatted away while I stared at the mirror in concentration.

"Ugh, games today!" complained Alanna, "I hope it rains. Then maybe it could be cancelled!"

She sighed, fiddling with the seashell necklace that was always present around her neck.

Johanna began to protest. She loved the sun- couldn't live without it. The weather here was always depressing her. Kerry interrupted with a quick shake of her head, making her light brown, wavy hair flick from side to side.

"It _is_ going to rain- a storm. With lightning and thunder."

I looked up, finally finished with my makeup, interested.

"Oh! That would be good...but I thought the weather man said it would be sunny."

Kerry snorted.

"Huh. They're never right. Whereas _I _am."

It was true. Kerry could always predict the weather. She'd been doing it since we had all first met. At the beginning myself and the others had been sceptical but soon we began to trust Kerry's judgement.

Johanna frowned, making her usual bright expression fade.

"I wish it was sunny. It's always raining here! Rain, rain, rain!"

We all laughed. Just then, the bell rang interrupting our conversation sending us all to class.

Xxx

I walked through the corridor, bag swinging by my side as I headed to the sports hall. The day had been interesting. Alot of homework unfortunately. Now it was time for games but Kerry had been right. It was indeed raining. This meant a session of sport in the large gym instead. Suddenly a lightening streak danced through the sky, making me jump.

"Pretty, isn't it?" asked Kerry, gazing up in wonder.

I shrugged. It wasn't my favourite type of weather. I preferred cold, cloudy, dark days. However, I knew this would start a huge debate with Johanna. Sun was better than lightening, blah, blah, blah. It was an old fuse. Neither would let it drop.

Sure enough, the next conversation was an argument and lasted right up until we were at the changing rooms.

"Hurry up!" snapped our P.E Teacher, Miss Owen, as she literally _shoved_ us into the changing rooms.

I grumbled insults under my breath. That woman was pure evil.

As we were getting changed into our ghastly sports kit, I caught sight of Miss Owen staring at us. Pervy much? Anyway, I glared right back at her (I took immense pride in my evil glares) until she looked away.

As soon as she was gone I whispered to Johanna,

"Did you see Miss Owen staring at us? God, I hate her."

Johanna glanced over her shoulder.

"She looks...angry." Johanna noted

"She always looks angry." I shot back.

Kerry, upon hearing our conversation, answered,

"No. Well, yes she always looks angry but this is different. It's as if she...absolutely despises us."

"Well then, the feeling's completely mutual." I grumbled again.

My friends smiled.

"Come on, don't let Miss Owen get you down."

I smiled and linked arms with them, walking into the sports hall.

Xxx

"Ow!" I yelled as Johanna threw a well aimed ball at my face.

"Sorry!" she yelled back, "It's just- Miss Owen put us in different teams and well..."

I threw the ball back at her face with a grin."We will destroy you!"

She laughed and ran on to help her team win the game of dodge ball. It was strange we were in different teams. It was even stranger Miss Owen had made four separate teams and put Alanna, Kerry, Johanna and I in each one. I bit my lip in anger. It was just so unfair! Everyone else in the class had been able to choose their team members. I sighed in frustration. Miss Owen had even made me remove my gothic bracelets and skull earrings! Not to mention Alanna's seashell necklace and Kerry's lightning bolt earrings. I threw the ball I'd been holding in my hand at the other team in frustration. The girl it hit turned and glared at me, ready to throw a ball back. I looked up expecting to get another pounding in the face, only to see the girl standing, frozen with terror, staring at something behind me.

It was Miss Owen. Only it wasn't exactly...human Miss Owen.

She had a human head, like normal but with snakes for hair, like Medusa. She had a half human body but with some kind of reptilian skin and a- dragon half? Her dragon half (I think that's what it was) had black skin with white stripes. She had wings, a Barbed tail, and at the point where her halves meet there are mutated animal heads that constantly changed shape into different animals like a gruesome, monstrous belt. She was yelling in some ancient rumbling language, I couldn't understand.

I backed away. I could see out of the corner of my eye Alanna, Johanna and Kerry doing the same thing.

Suddenly, the Miss Owen monster pounced at us, scattering me to the other side of the hall. I yelled as I felt my body hit the stone wall.

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"_ I thought. I looked up to see the monster taking a lunge at Kerry.

"No!" I yelled running over. I grabbed Kerry's arm, pulling her away from Miss Owen.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Rhianna, what- what _is _that?"

I frowned, unsure as well.

"Kampê" said Alanna's voice from behind us. I turned to see her, standing behind us, with Johanna. A frightened expression was on her face. I looked up to show I was listening.

She frowned too then, biting her lip as she spoke.

"It's- it's a Greek myth. A story. It _shouldn't _be here. It's not real!"

With the last sentence, she whirled round to glare at the monster stomping her foot. I got that she was angry and scared but the foot stomping was really going to grab Miss Owens attention. Sure enough, the Kampê thingy turned and growled.

"Um guys..." I said, letting my sentence trail off. I looked around the hall. It was a mess. Students were running around screaming. I turned my gaze back to my friends, a determined expression on my face.

"Run or fight?"

Before anyone could answer though, there was a loud BOOM. The wall behind Kampê exploded, sending dust everywhere, clouding my vision. I stumbled around blindly, trying to find my friends. The dust was making me cough and tears streamed down my face.

"Kerry? Johanna?" I screamed.

"Here!" came the two replies.

"Alanna?" I called, my voice a little quieter now I knew Kerry and Johanna were okay.

"Here also!" she called back. I laughed in relief, sounding a bit hysterical as I started coughing again.

"What have we got here then?" I heard a girl's voice say, sounding reasonably calm, despite the situation.

"Four half-bloods." A male voice answered. Hmmm... I knew that voice. I scrambled around in my brain trying to place it.

Kampê roared, angrily, interrupting my search.

"Oh, and a really, _really, _angry Kampê."

The girl paused, obviously impressed by the beast in some way.

"I guess I'd better deal with it then, Michael."

Michael! That was where I knew the voice from. Michael was a boy in our class. I noticed him because he walked with a limp and never did P.E or Games. I wondered why he was here.

The smoke was beginning to clear a bit and I saw the girl finally. I didn't recognize her. She had long black hair which had been pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were brown but they had a weird purplish tint. Huh, that should've surprised me but after seeing Kampê (who was still approaching) I thought I could deal with purple eyes. The girl was also wearing a T-Shirt saying "Party Animal" and ripped jeans. She pulled out a long golden sword. The words Celestial Bronze appeared in my mind. That was weird, how would I know that? Before I had a chance to answer though, the girl charged, yelling loudly, at the monster. I stared in awe as she fought the monster. The girl never seemed to get worried that she would lose, or get injured or worse _die._

She stabbed the monster in the chest. Miss Owen screeched in pain, making me want to scream in pain too, because of the way my ears were reacting. Then the girl did the last thing I expected.

She started singing.

I was about to give up all hope of ever surviving, when I noticed something. Out of the ground little grape vines were appearing and wrapping themselves around the monster. As the girl sang faster and faster, the vines grew faster and thicker. I gasped as the monster was suddenly covered in vines and then suddenly disappeared with a sickening pop.

The girl stepped back, satisfied with her work.

I looked at my friends who still surrounded me. Their expressions were frozen in shock. Probably mirrored mine.

The girl turned towards us, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Are you, okay?" she asked.

I wasn't surprised when none of us answered.

"Um...My names Katy. I'm a half blood. And- well...your half-bloods too."

Xxx

_Phew! That took a while to write. I think it's okay..._

_Anyway, it turned out longer than I expected. It's 1,805 words. Wow!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_xx Please review! xx_


	2. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Chapter 2-**

**The Beginning of the Beginning**

_Yay! Chapter 2! This is probably going to be quite short as I haven't had much time to write because of revising for exams *Groan*. Sorry if I have made any mistakes. This was written on my car journeys to and from school on my iPod. Which means it might not be the best work ever. _

_Oh and yes I did make the godly parents obvious but who cares? It's more fun this way!_

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews! X :)_

"A half-blood?" I repeated, sounding ignorant. But what was I supposed to sound like? What was a half-blood? More importantly, what had just happened? All of a sudden my P.E teacher just turned into a Greek mythological creature and was destroyed by some girl. Not that I had a problem with Miss Owen getting destroyed but still. I had every right to sound 'dumb'.

My thoughts must've shown on my face because when the girl (Katy?) looked at me, her expression softened.

"I don't know if I'm the right one to explain it." She mused. "But I suppose you deserve some kind of explanation."

She looked up, obviously coming to some kind of conclusion.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek myths?"

I nodded. We'd briefly looked at them in history. It had been pretty interesting. Well, interesting enough for me to pay attention.

"Well..." she paused, thinking about how to word her answer. "They exist. All of them. Everything. The gods, the monsters and... the children.

"The children?" asked Alanna. She had a strange expression on her face. Disbelief?

"Yeah. Children of gods and mortals. Half-bloods."

I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Isn't that what you called us?" I called out, sounding sharper than I intended to.

She nodded.

"So we're...half god?" asked Kerry.

Katy nodded again.

"Well that explains alot," I mumbled under my breath.

Katy laughed, making her long, neat ponytail bounce up and down.

"Yeah, like the dyslexia and ADHD."

Johanna's head snapped up.

"What?" she asked quizzically. We don't have dyslexia. Or ADHD/"

Katy looked confused.

"None of you?"

We all shook our heads.

"None of you..." she murmured.

"Oi, Michael! Get over here!" She shoved the kid in front of us.

"Half-Bloods?" she asked.

He sniffed us, making me want to slap him but I resisted.

"Definitely."

"But their battle reflexes...without ADHD...will that still work? She murmured again, under her breath. Then, all of a sudden, she struck me with her sword. I was wondering about the sudden change of mood and debating how long I could survive with a massive cut, when I realised i wasn't standing in the path of danger anymore. Instead, I seemed to have blocked the sword with a sudden, skilled move.

Katy grinned at me.

"Okay then. Obviously _that's _not a problem. Hmmmm... Well, I guess we should go then."

"Go where?"

"Camp half-blood?"

"Where's that?"

"America."

We all gawped at her.

"That's okay right?" she said, taking in our expressions. "I guess your families will be worried?

"No, we board here; family members aren't going to be worried about us." I answered. It was true. My friends and I were basically stuck here for the rest of the year. Until now, I suppose.

"Great." Said Katy. "Now take hold of my arm. You too, Michael."

He shuffled forward, doing what she said. The rest of us surrounded her quickly grabbing hold of her coat.

"One, two, THREE!"

All of a sudden, the ground was lifted out from underneath me. It felt as if I was falling hundreds of miles. To be honest, I thought I was going to be sick. Kerry seemed to be enjoying it though.

"Woo hoo!" she screamed, laughing loudly.

"Brace yourselves!" called out Katy, "We're going to land very soo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, we crashed onto some hard grassy field and I was sent, for the second time today, flying across the land.

"Everyone okay?" called out Katy.

"Yeah..." I answered back, getting to my feet rather clumsily.

I looked around. We seemed to be in some kind of camp. There was a bunch of strange cabins to one side and a massive strawberry field. Camp Half-Blood, I think Katy said.

"Well," drawled a voice. "New campers. How _exciting_."

"Be nice, Mr D." Chided another voice.

I ignored them and dusted grass off my body.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"Wind transport." Said Kerry. She grinned at me. "Don't ask how I know that cause I have no freakin' idea."

Hmmm... There was alot of that going on today.

I looked up to see two men, staring at us. One was rather small. He had a red nose, big watery eyes and curly blackish, purpley hair. The other was older. He had thinning brown hair and a scraggly beard.

"Good to see, Katy." Said the older one, getting up.

"Hi Chiron." Replied Katy, bowing respectfully.

"_Woah_!" I said, getting my first full look at him. "You're a... A-"

"Centaur." Said Alanna, finishing my sentence.

I glared at her.

"Can you stop doing that, it's getting really creepy. What do you do all day, read about Greek gods?" I said, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

The Centaur called Chiron coughed politely.

I turned back to him.

"Oh, sorry."

He looked at down at me like a teacher surveying a student.

"I see Katy's already updated you about half-bloods." He nodded in her direction. "Well then, i think we should have a little chat and then perhaps a tour of the facility."

We all looked at each other. After all that had happened, we deserved some answers.

"Where are we?" demanded Johanna.

"Who are we?" asked Kerry.

"_What_, not who." corrected Alanna.

"Huh?" I questioned her.

"Well, we did briefly cross the topic of half-bloods in school but I believe you were talking that day."

I felt a need to defend myself.

"Hey you were too!"

"Yeah, but I listened!" she paused. "Well, a bit."

I rolled my eyes.

"Continue."

"Yes, well. Half-Bloods are children are gods children of gods and mortals so it's what not who. But... they don't exist. It's not possible."

"Oh god." Grumbled Mr D at the same time Chiron said, "Like the Kampê?"

I decided to ignore Mr D and turn my attention back to Chiron.

"Listen." He said. "Gods exist. Monsters exist. Half-Bloods exist. _You _exist!"

I turned to Katy.

"Who's your dad, then? Or mum."

D- Dionysus." She squeaked, sounding a little more scared than what I thought was normal.

"What?" I asked.

She looked in Mr D's direction. He cackled gleefully.

"Go and run back to your cabin, Katy. Daddy's orders!" He laughed.

Katy gave a small sound which either meant yes or okay. She turned and ran back to what I supposed was her cabin.

I looked closer at Mr D. Now that you mention it... there _did_ seem to be some purple in his eyes. Purple- purple fire? I looked even closer. Images of men being engulfed by grape vines or turned towards madness flicked between the flames. I shuddered.

"How about that tour then?" said Chiron cheerfully. "I would like to talk with Michael and Katy for bit. Then we can have another chat later." He smiled in my friends and my direction.

Just then a girl with short, fine black hair ran up.

"Sorry, I'm late Chiron! I was at my cabin, having a nap and then I heard you wanted my help with the newbie's-"

Her eyes closed and she fell forwards, landing on top of me. I jumped backwards caught by surprise.

What the heck?

_Cliff-hanger, MWA HA HA HA HA HAAA!  
Actually, it's not that serious, I just really needed a place to stop writing. Lolz XD_

_Yes- but anyway, that was a teeny bit longer than planned, 1,191 words long but really not that much. I shall try and write the next chapter ASAP as the plot bunnies are all dancing about in my head with plenty of ideas._

_Bye!_

_Rhianna x_


	3. I Relate to Deadness

**Chapter 3**

**I relate to deadness**

_Hi again guys! This is just a little chapter. It felt strange to write because I never do little chapters! Heehee- all back to normal next chapter though! Thanks for the review xxDaughterofPoseidonxx! If anyone is reading this, I'm going to tell you now- you should definitely read xxDaughterofPoseidonxx's story! _

_I'm writing the next chapter as soon as this one is posted and hope to post it today as I've already made the first part draft but just in case here's something to read, real quick._

_Enjoy x_

_Xxx_

The girl jumped up all of a sudden, making me leap backwards- _again. _

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry- I was just so tired and I, well, fell asleep and-"

She took in our startled and slightly freaked out expressions.

"You didn't think... I was...dead or something, did you?" She asked.

I folded my arms, scowling in the girl's direction.

"Well of course you weren't dead! I'd know if you were! I protested.

Everyone stared at me. It then occurred to me that knowing when someone's about to die isn't normal.

"What?" I asked, now getting fed up. "I just... know. It's like I can feel everyone's life force. If you're going to die it gets really cold and-" I turned to the girl. "Yours was nowhere near that!"

Everyone remained silent. I glared at them, deciding I'd had enough and began to walk away when all of a sudden I heard gasps from behind me. I spun round to find them all staring at something above me that was radiating darkness.

"Um...what the hell? Guys, this is kinda creep-"

"Behold Daughter of Hades," said Chiron, standing up. "Lord of the Dead, King of the Underworld and God of Riches and Wealth of the Earth."


	4. I realise I hate the sun ALOT

**Chapter 4**

**I realise I hate the sun ALOT**

_Hello again! Finally on Chapter 4- YIPPEE! Although the last one was extremely short *guilty face*. Back to normal though! The chapters of longness and stuff like that. Haha XD_

_Enjoy anyway_

Xxx

"Well," I thought, dumping my bag next to my new bed and shrugging off my jacket. "That could've gone better."

After I had been claimed, my school uniform (yes, I was still wearing that hideous thing) got changed into a black gothic jacket, a pair of black, skinny, ripped jeans, black boots, a black t-shirt with a pretty realistic skull on it and I also got a black choker. Not to mention the mega awesome black make-up and gothic jewellery. Much preferable to my school uniform. It was my favourite kind of outfit.

Everyone was a bit freaked out though. The girl who fell asleep (called Neisha- Daughter of Morpheus, the god of dreams) jumped about ten feet away from me, looking wider awake than I'd seen her. Chiron looked alarmed but didn't say anything. Mr D just snorted and muttered something about father being pleased. My friends were happy for me, I think. Whop-tee-freakin'-doo, I found out who my dad is. To be honest I wasn't as excited as I'd always imagined. Anyway, after my 'claiming' Neisha gave us our pre-planned tour. As that was happening, I saw Katy talking to Chiron intently but Neisha wouldn't let me look for long. I have to admit, she was pretty violent for a daughter of the god of sleep, or whatever it was. Anyway, she took us around the place and told us about the cabins. Apparently each one represents a god. All the sons and daughters of that god sleep in their parent's cabin. It sounded pretty awesome until the tour was over and we were told to go and unpack before dinner (Michael had already pre-packed our bags. Turns out he was actually a centaur in disguise sent to befriend and protect us. Didn't do a very good job). I had started to follow my friends to the Hermes cabin when Neisha grabbed my arm.

"No, they're going to the Hermes cabin because they haven't been claimed yet. You have. That's your cabin over there."

I threw her hand off my arm as hard as possible and looked to where she was pointing. It was another cabin. It had solid obsidian walls with skulls over the door and torches that burned with green fire.

So, I bid my friends good bye and headed towards my new home.

It was quite lonely in here since it turned out I was the only Hades kid. I was okay with that but I wondered what my friends were doing. There were a few bunk beds but the sides and head boards were made out of what looked to be bones instead of wood. In replacement of shelves there were caves in the stone wall. The wall itself looked like a cave. It was bumpy and hard. It had gems scattered all over it, lodged in-between the rocks. In the middle of the room there were a few chairs and desks et cetera. The room had green flames hanging around the room as a source of light which produced an eerie glow.

I sat down and leaned against the bed, hands curled against my legs. I was just now wondering what to do. I couldn't be bothered to unpack my bag just yet. Capture the flag was after dinner, whatever the hell that was. Apparently my friends and I could head down to the Armoury before the game and chose our weapons. I'd let that statement slide by without comment as I've never actually handled a sword of any sorts before. It made me kind of nervous just thinking about it. Just then there was a loud knocking on my door. I walked over slowly, unsure of what to expect. I threw open the entrance to see Kerry standing on my doorstep looking around nervously. She glanced around the cabin, obviously a bit surprised by how... depressing it looked? Then out of the blue she muttered,

"I can see why they stuck you here."

I laughed loudly. It was good to be laughing with my friend. The incident at the school had left me feeling a bit bleak_._

I welcomed Kerry in.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, just Mr D wanted to see you before dinner. Don't know why. She shrugged.

"Oh okay." I paused. "How's cabin 11?"

"Busy." She answered. "But I'm glad Johanna and Alanna's there. Do you think I'll get claimed soon?"

"Maybe." I replied, putting my jacket back on. "See you at dinner then?"

She nodded and we both walked out, she heading to the other cabin and me, to Mr D's office.

I stood outside the door and knocked, wondering what on earth I was doing here.

"Oh, do come in Rebecca Black." Drawled Mr D.

Okay, that was more than just a bit insulting. I'd been warned about Mr D getting our names wrong but seriously? Rebecca Black? I may be daughter of Lord of the dead but even I can sing better than that freak.

"Rhianna _Betts_." I growled, glaring at him. God or not this guy was REALLY annoying.

"Yes, well. I called you here because your _father_-" he twisted the word, making it sound like an insult. "Has sent you something."

"Me?" I asked, surprised. My dad had actually cared enough about me that I receive a welcoming gift?

He nodded impatiently, holding out a long box. I opened it carefully.

Inside was a black sword- blacker than night. I pulled it out, feeling that even though I've never handled a sword before; I could do anything with this one.

"That's Stygian Iron." Said Mr D. I looked up; surprised at the fact his voice sounded...Admirable? Of course he had to ruin it though by going back to his horrible drawl and saying,

"Obviously it's perfect for a _death_ child seeing as it sucks the life force out of enemies and can summon or ward off dead people."

I decided to not give him the satisfaction of my annoyance by jumping off the chair I'd been sitting on and saying "Cool."

I left to the sound of his cackling.

Xxx

I was going to head back to my cabin but just as I left the big house a horn sounded, telling the campers it was time for dinner. I decided to just carry my sword or something, I don't know really. Maybe I could've hidden it under my coat? I didn't have to worry though because as soon as I thought about what I was going to do with the sword it vanished for a moment and then reappeared as a bracelet on my wrist. The bracelet was red with spikes going around it, apart from the front where a large metal skull was with red rubies as eyes.

"_Nice" _I thought.

I walked off towards the mess hall which was actually an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill over-looking the sea. Alanna like the view alot. Thinking about Alanna made me want to talk to my friends as soon as possible so I began to speed walk, over-taking other cabins. I didn't have to worry about cabin-mates which was good in situations like this.

Each cabin had its own table. I walked over to mine, just realizing how hungry I was. I was hoping there was couscous (one of my favourites!) when I noticed everyone was heading towards the fire with their plates. I decided to follow and when there I saw Johanna, Alanna and Kerry all dropping a piece of food into the fire.

I walked up next to them and whispered,

"Hey!"

"Rhianna!" called Alanna, jumping suddenly, "Don't do that! Woah, you just appeared out of the shadows!"

I frowned. Really? Huh. Well that was kinda cool.

"What's going on?" I asked, scraping my own food into the fire. "Why are we doing this?"

"Our head camper said something about a sacrifice to the gods. They like the smell." Replied Johanna.

I breathed in deeply. The smell of that fire _was_ amazing. It was like all my favourite foods, mixed into one.

"Well- see ya." I said, walking back down to my lonely little table.

"Bye!" called my friends.

I sat down, ready to start my delicious looking meal when all of a sudden I realised a bright light was coming from the next table. I looked up, annoyed, only to see Johanna's surprised face under a hologram showing a blindingly bright sun.

"Behold Johanna Devlin, Daughter of Apollo, God of Light, medicine, music, poetry, prophecy and the sciences." Said Chiron. Man, that was the SECOND time today he had announced someone's parent. _"We're really on a roll." _I thought smugly.

Then I realised that I really, REALLY hated sunlight.

Xxx

_1,457 word this time! Does that make up for my teeny chapter from last time? It better! JKJK!_

_So...what do you think? Mr D was really fun to write- He's just so irritatingly awesome!_

_You know what to do now! R&R please! Even the silent readers who just get the story alerts- although those are greatly appreciated! I want to know what YOU think!_

_Rhianna x _


	5. Claimings are no fun anymore

**Chapter 5**

**Claimings**** are no fun anymore**

_So hello again readers! I have decided that since revision is getting really intense that Friday's will be my posting day. Kind of like... Fan Fiction Fridays! Woo hoo! Yep, so here's the next chapter. _

Xxx

Johanna shrieked as her plate fell to the floor, spilling food everywhere.

"Wha- what...who...-?" She stuttered.

"Apollo," said Alanna, clapping her on the back, making Johanna lurch forward, "That's so cool, buddy!"

Kerry ran forward to congratulate Johanna while I stood back a little, frowning. They all looked over at me, startled so I smiled widely showing_ my_ congratulations.

"Apollo. Mmm, that's really cool!" I said, meaning the words deep down but still sounding rather unsure to everyone else.

Johanna smiled a tiny bit, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"God, you're gonna be so dark all the time and then I'll just be there, annoying you with all this sunlight stuff!"

I laughed, for real this time. Johanna had always been a bright person, I suppose. Who was I to question that? I walked up linking arms with them, dinner forgotten.

"Come on; let's show you to your cabin."

Her face turned worried. "Oh, I hope my half- brothers and sisters like me!"

"Don't worry." Said a voice from behind, "We will."

I turned to see one of those really tanned, sporty kids smiling at Johanna.

"Kevin." The boy said, shaking her hand. "After dinner I can show you around a bit."

Johanna smiled back shyly.

"Okay!"

They headed off to Johanna's table so I was left with Kerry and Alanna. We stood there for a second, unsure of what to do.

"I hope I get claimed soon." Said Alanna, breaking the awkward silence. "I feel like I'm so close to finding out about my real dad."

I nodded. It was kind of cool. I was beginning to get a little curious now. I wanted to meet my dad. Like, ASAP.

Before I could say anything however, Chiron walked over.

"Hello again!" He said smiling widely, "Time to go down to the armoury to choose weapons now, I think?"

Alanna and Kerry nodded.

"Ummm, I can still come, right? I asked.

"Of course." He answered.

Alanna and Kerry grinned, running on ahead.

Typical friends.

Xxx

I walked through the armoury, trying my hardest not to step on anything. Johanna had picked up a very dangerous looking bow and arrow earlier and was now cradling it in her arms, carefully. Kerry and Alanna kept searching.

"Hey! What about this?" Yelled Alanna. We all looked over to where she was. She stood amongst the weapons, holding a green trident in her hands.

Katy, who had taken us down here, looked a bit taken back.

"Errr..well, it was actually sent by Poseidon for one of his kids so, umm- well, you can't really have it. Sorry."

Alanna dropped it, looking thoroughly upset. I nudged her gently.

"There's got to be something else. Come on."

Around half an hour later we left, Kerry carrying a long sword made out of celestial gold, she named boulon de foudre but Alanna looking unhappy with her choice, a rusty, old, dagger. She wasn't the best at using it and really didn't like it. We tried to make her feel better but it didn't work.

We headed down to the woods anyway, determined to win. We were fortunately all on the same team.

Once there, Alanna looked around.

"Where are we going to put the flag?" She questioned me.

"Oh." Was all I answered in reply. I hadn't really thought about that.

Kerry grinned, snatching up the flag and climbed up Zeus' fist, sticking the flag in between two cracks at the top.

"I'll stand guard. This place is so cool!"

I shrugged, not really minding what she did. Katy had explained the rules but I was still unsure of what to do.

"I'll get the other team's flag, then. Alanna, you stay here. Johanna, come with me."

They nodded and we both walked off in separate directions.

"So... How's the Apollo cabin?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Like one big party." Replied Johanna, "Is it like that in the Hades cabin?"

I frowned.

"No, I'm the only 'death child'. Didn't you listen to Chiron at all?"

She laughed.

"Erm..no."

I was about to give a large, dramatic sigh, when I heard someone yell and then a lightning bolt cracked through the sky. Johanna and I looked at each other and silently agreed to go investigate. We ran off, fast as possible to the fist.

Xxx

When we got there, I saw what I least expected. Kerry was standing over two Ares kids, grinning widely. As I got closer I realised that the two kids' eyebrow were missing. _"Umm..Okay..."_ I thought.

Kerry looked up, hearing us approach. A bunch of other campers stood around us.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Kerry, waving widely. "Isn't this so cool? I got claimed!"

"Yeah, after she fried off some kids' eyebrows." Said Jessica, a really nice Athena kid, who I'd only just noticed standing there.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, Kerry was sitting here and then I ran up, closely flanked by these two goons." She kicked the kids on the floor. "Then Kerry jumped up and started fighting then, wickedly fast. One tried to hit her around the head but Kerry touched his arm and he fell to the floor yelling, while I took care of the other guy. A lightning bolt appeared suddenly and Kerry was claimed by Zeus, her dad." She finished, looking at Kerry and myself with concerned looks.

I looked at Kerry too. She looked at me. Zeus and Hades weren't meant to be very close, were they? What did that mean for us? Suddenly Kerry grinned and ran up, hugging me.

"Congrats!" I yelled, truly happy for her (but god, all that light was gonna peeve me off).

Suddenly, there was a shriek from behind us. Alanna walked up, a rather angry expression on her face.

"This is so NOT fair!" She yelled, "Why am I the only one not being claimed!"

A trident appeared above her head and I grinned.

"You're not!"

She looked up and gasped.

"OHMYGODS! GUYS..." she turned to us. "THIS IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!"

I was about to run up and hug her too when all of a sudden a roar came from my left side and two, red eyes appeared out of the gloom.

Xxx

_Ohhhh, scary! XD Well, that's everyone claimed so perhaps the real adventure can start now, hmm? This chapter was an alright length, I am just too tired to write loads. I promise as soon as the exams are finished I'll be writing like every day! Lol. _

_And yes, I'm probably going to include so Zeus/Poseidon/Hades rivalry just for fun!_

_Heehee, thanks! Do R&R!_

_-RB x _

_P.S Kerry's sword is called lightning bolt in French but although I do french I'm unsure how to say that so I used Goggle Translate. It's probably not right so if anyone reading can speak French please PM me!_


	6. A Message which leads to a Meeting

**Chapter 6**

**A message which leads to a meeting which leads to a prophecy. **

_Hi again! Sorry I didn't post last week, you all know why, I've repeated myself so much! Here's a new chapter- Whoop, whoop! _

Xxx

'I was about to run up and hug her too when all of a sudden a roar came from my left side and two, red eyes appeared out of the gloom.'

Alanna, Kerry, Johanna and I yelled as the thing walked towards us, revealing it's identity as it left the shadows.

I gasped.

It was Kylie, one of the Hermes campers. Her face was pale and her expression was one of pure terror. Her eyes were the most horrifying thing though. They glowed red, casting an eerie light on the forest. She opened her mouth and began to speak in a voice that was not her own.

"I have been sent by an important source."

"Who?" I yelled angrily, knowing her/its reasons for coming could not be good.

"We cannot say," The voice rasped, "But we are- The Nosoi!"

The spirits which now possessed my friends looked disdainfully down at Kylie.

"This body is weak. Soon she will be destroyed by illness, plaque and death. However my overseer has sent me to do one thing. Kill the four new half-bloods!"

My brain was in complete overload mode. The Nosoi? What the HECK was that? Maybe Alanna knew. Before I could ask however The Nosoi lunged towards me. I looked up into its eyes and felt my body freeze. In that one moment, looking into its eyes, I felt sick. So sick I couldn't move. My body was consumed by fire- fire so hot it was burning me. Burning me so bad I couldn't think. I let out a blood curdling shriek of horror. I couldn't move, the flames licked hungrily at my legs.

"Rhianna!" Yelled Chiron, "Look away from its eyes!"

My eyes however were frozen too.

_No_- I wasn't going to let this creature get the better of me.

My left hand slapped the bracelet on my right wrist and my sword appeared. A black, dark feeling of depression seemed to fall on the place and The Nosoi hissed.

"Too late!" Kylie's body stumbled, "Too late! This body is too weak!"

The redness of the eyes flickered out and Kylie gasped. It was a gasp of a dying person, it longed for clean, crisp air. Kylie collapsed and we all ran forward.

Well, I tried too. Instead I moved about a centimetre, realised I had no feeling in my legs and tripped over. Landing on my face, of course.

"You okay?" Asked Kerry worriedly, face appearing in front of me.

"Wha- huh? Yeah, yeah, fine!" I spluttered, jumping to my feet as quickly as possible.

I brushed off the dirt offhandedly and looked around taking in the view. Campers were watching, fear etched onto their faces. Chiron had already reached Kylie and was tending to her.

As I walked towards them I saw Chiron's expression had turned down right pessimistic.

"Not good." He muttered. "Not good at all. All three Nosoi spirits possessed her at once. She should be dead. I'm surprised she isn't."

He looked up and called two, strong-looking Ares kids over. He instructed them to take Kylie to the infirmary. Then he turned to us, expression hard.

"Camp meeting, The Big House, five minutes." He stated then walked (galloped?) away.

I shared a look with my friends. Our first camp meeting wasn't looking to be positive.

Xxx

I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat. All the other campers were staring at Kerry, Johanna, Alanna and I. I glared at a couple of them and they gulped, turning away quickly. Even my own friends looked a little afraid.

Chiron and Dionysus walked in. We all rose out of respect and then sat down again.

"Greeting campers," announced Chiron, in a grave voice.

All of the heads of cabins took this as their cues to speak.

"What was that?"

"Why did it happen?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Will it happen again?"

My thoughts turned sour. Gosh, you'd think they'd never dealt with this kind of thing before. They were meant to be used to this.

Chiron raised a hand and the babbling fell silent.

"It seems The Nosoi, the three escaped spirits from Pandora's jar who represent Illness, plaque and death, have decided to work with some higher power. We don't know who or why. But we do know they possessed Kylie and left us a message. Death. The girl in question is in a serious condition. She will die in around two weeks if we don't find the ingredients for the cure."

"What do you mean ingredients?" I asked my voice impatient.

Chiron studied me carefully.

"This disease which appears when one is possessed by these spirits has been cured before. However the medicine has particular ingredients that can only be gathered on a quest. Each ingredient represents one of the Gods of Olympus. Without the cure we will lose Kylie and our only possible explanation to what has happened."

"Well, what are we doing? Issue a quest already!" Yelled Kerry, her fiery temper rising quickly.

"Yes! A quest!" Called Johanna, excitement flashing through her eyes.

"I am." Answered Chiron, his calm resolve unbroken, "but who will go?"

"Obviously us." Interrupted Alanna, who had been so silent for the past few minutes. "We're the one the spirits want to kill."

The other campers murmured in agreement.

"Okay fine." Agreed Chiron, "It does make sense. You will have to consult the oracle now, I'm afraid."

"What?" We all asked.

"Idiots." Muttered Dionysus, "The oracle. Prophesies, fortune telling, blah, blah, blah!"

"Oh yeah, really good explanation!" Answered back Alanna.

I smirked while Johanna stuck her tongue out in his direction. Kerry, meanwhile was making puking motions with her hands.

Dionysus glared at us before continuing.

"Fine then, if you're too IGNORANT not to know! It's a goddamn mummy who predicts the future. Your daddy," he turned to Johanna, "is owner of the oracle and _your _daddy," he turned to me, "cursed it."

I felt heat rush to my face. Trust my dad to be the one who cursed the freaking mummy. I glared at Dionysus who was now getting up to leave.

"I _really_ hope there are deaths this time." He muttered, storming out the door.

I stuck my pinkie finger in his general direction before continuing.

"Right, Oracle- Let's go!"

Chiron coughed in his I-want-to-make-a-not-so-good-point-so-I'm-going-to-cough-to-get-everyone's-attention way. It really annoyed moi so I turned my glare to him.

"Usually only one person consults the oracle."

Kerry shook her head.

"All or none. Your choice."

Chiron looked a bit taken back but in the end he decided to let us all go. After all it was a bit scary to have a Child of Apollo, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades threatening you all at once.

Xxx

I ran up the spiral staircase as fast as I could. Being us, Johanna had made some joke about racing to the top so of course we all proceeded to run taking no notice of our surroundings. Before I knew it I had face palmed with the door, sending it swinging open. Inside on a chair sat a shrivelled, old mummy.

My friends paused, standing slightly behind me.

"What do we do?" Asked Johanna.

"Er..." Said Kerry, thinking.

"Perhaps we just ask it." Stated Alanna.

I coughed. God, Chiron was starting to rub off on me.

"Oh, all powerful Oracle of future telling and that bunch of rubbish-" I started.

My friends giggled.

"What do you have to predict about our...err...quest?"

Nothing happened for a moment. The next thing I knew the mummy was standing in front of us, green smoke spilling everywhere.

The oracle spoke in a raspy voice that sung power in every note.

"_You shall head on a journey and collect all the elements._

_For a poison of sorts, that will require the firmaments,_

_To be on your side, no matter what the surprise._

_For there will be those that the gods despise. _

_The friends will grow closer but enemies prevail,_

_For this is a mission that heroes refuse to fail."_

The mist grew stronger as the mummy finished her speech and collapsed back onto her chair. I glanced at my friends, all looking as confused as I was.

"Um... what was that?" I asked.

"No idea," replied Kerry promptly, "but let's report back to Chiron ASAP!"

Xxx

_And done! Chapter 6 is up and ready for reading/reviewing! Hope you enjoy. Sorry if there's any silly mistakes but my friends have been bugging me to put up another chapter! Hope you enjoy x_


	7. Fun but somewhat Deadly Quests

**Chapter 7**

**Fun but somewhat Deadly Quests**

_Here's another chapter to make up for missing it last week. Enjoy!_

Xxx

While walking towards the Big House for the second time today I pondered over the prophecy.

_You shall head on a journey and collect all the elements._

Obviously the ingredients for the antidote. That part was obvious.

_For a poison of sorts, that will require the firmaments,_

Why had the mummy called it a poison though? It was going to heal Kylie for goodness sake! And the firmaments on our side... That meant we needed all the gods to work with us?

_To be on your side, no matter what the surprise._

A surprise. Something unexpected then.

_For there will be those that the gods despise. _

Why would the gods despise us? We weren't cannibals or something freaky like that.

_The friends will grow closer but enemies prevail,_

My friends and I were pretty tight right now so that line didn't bother me.

_For this is a mission that heroes refuse to fail._

Obviously we didn't want to fail but I felt like this final statement had some hidden meaning.

I was going to ponder more but then I realised we'd made it to Chiron's office.

"Hey, Horsey, goat guy!" Kerry called out.

He turned looking slightly miffed.

"Ah, I see you're back and still alive. Congratulations. What did the oracle say?"

We recited the prophecy for him, hoping he could tell us exactly what the meaning was but no such luck.

"Alas, I cannot foresee the coming dangers you will face. I can however give you the list of ingredients you will need to collect."

He handed us an old piece of parchment, with calligraphic writing on it. We took it without any hesitation. He raised an eyebrow at us.

"I thought since you don't seem to be affected by dyslexia that I'd leave it in its original form. Many half-bloods would prefer to have it re written in simple, clear text."

I glanced at the paper.

"It's fine." I assured him, "But while we're on the subject, do you know why?"

He shook his head.

"It's very strange."

I glanced at my friends. They shrugged and we continued to look at the list.

I read the first ingredient and swore.

"What?" My friends demanded.

"A piece of furfrom the Teumessian Fox, otherwise known as the Cadmean vixen, who was destined _never to be caught!_" I growled.

This was not going to be easy.

"How are we meant to catch something that was never meant to be caught?" Alanna complained.

"I cannot say, young heroes but I wish you good luck in that certain ingredient." Answered Chiron.

"_Thanks_" Muttered Kerry sarcastically.

"Which God does it represent?" Asked Johanna curiously.

"Dionysus. He sent it to prey upon the children of Thebes as a punishment for some national crime." Chiron said.

"Oh great, it also eats people." I grumbled while scanning the rest of the ingredients.

"A feather from Athena's owl. Well that should be easy, she always carries it with her."

My friends nodded in agreement.

"What else?" They encouraged, pleased it wasn't a man eating beast. Scratch that- a _child_ eating beast. We were pretty much doomed.

"Umm... A pomegranate from the underworld."

"Oh!" Gasped Alanna, "If we eat one we have to stay in the underworld forever! We better get that last so we don't get tempted to eat some on our journey."

We all agreed about that and I continued.

"For Zeus, a flash of his lightening, For Poseidon, a scale from his son's tail, Hermes, a scale from his snake pet things, Artemis, a magical berry from her favourite forest, Apollo, a musical note from his lyre, Aphrodite, a golden apple- wait, _what?_"

"The Golden Apple." Said Alanna, "Didn't Athena, Hera and Aphrodite argue over it or something?"

"Yeah, then Aphrodite won it after stripping naked in front of that Troy guy!" Blurted out Johanna, keen to share some knowledge.

We all giggled hysterically until a look from Chiron silenced us.

"You can find the Golden Apples in the Garden of Hesperides. Its relation to Aphrodite is when Zeus held a banquet in celebration of the wedding of Peleus and Thetis. Eris, the goddess of discord, was not invited for her troublesome nature, and upon turning up uninvited, she threw a golden apple into the ceremony, with an inscription that read "to the fairest." Three goddesses claimed the apple: Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite. They brought the matter before Zeus. Not wanting to get involved, Zeus assigned the task to Paris of Troy. Paris had demonstrated his exemplary fairness previously when he awarded a prize unhesitatingly to Ares after the god, in bull form, had bested his own prize bull.

Zeus gave the apple to Hermes and told him to deliver it to Paris and tell him that the goddesses would accept his decision without argument. As each goddess wanted to receive the apple, they each stripped off their own clothing and appeared naked before Paris. Each of the goddesses also offered Paris a gift as a bribe in return for the apple; Hera offered to make him the king of Europe and Asia, Athena offered him wisdom and skill in battle, and Aphrodite offered him the most beautiful woman in the world as his wife, Helen of Sparta (later to be titled Helen of Troy). Paris chose Aphrodite, a decision that ultimately led to the start of the Trojan war. Paris soon went to celebrate the marriage of Helen and Menelaus with his brother. They spent the night there, and Menelaus was called to Agamemnon, and thus Helen and Paris were left alone. In this time they made love, and Helen left Menelaus to sail to Troy with Paris, thus initiating the Trojan War."

"And what did Aphrodite think about all of this?" I asked.

"Oh, she always loves a good, tragic, love story!" Chuckled Chiron.

"Wait a second!" Interrupted Kerry, "But isn't that Garden place guarded by Ladon, the dragon?"

"I'm afraid so." Answered Chiron gravely.

"This is just getting more and more fun!" I exclaimed in a really fake happy voice.

"What else?" asked Alanna.

"Um.. a bone from a fallen warrior, that's Ares and it has to be heated from Hephaestus' fire after everything's been added."

"Well... that sounds easy enough." Said Johanna, probably trying to lighten the mood but coming across a bit depressing.

Chiron clapped his hands together. "Well! Young half-bloods- Pack your bags and then I suggest bed! You shall leave for your quest first thing tomorrow morning!"

"You expect us to sleep after all of this?" I asked, "No wait, your right, it's fine, there's no possible chance of us dying on this quest."

I got up, ready to head to my cabin.

"Come on guys! Night Chiron!" I called.

My friends and I trooped out of his office and walked towards the cabins. Before we split up Kerry said,

"Hey, don't worry guys, it'll be fine. The prophecy said for enemies to beware- that's a good thing!"

I smiled, hiding my own feelings about that line.

"Yeah sure! See you tomorrow!"

We hugged and I sprinted off to my cabin, to rest and sleep.

Xxx

That night I dreamed of The Nosoi. They were swirling around me and I was immobilized. They whispered different threats to me, some asking me to join them, some saying I was weak. My body was burning again. I tried to scream but no sound escaped my lips. The Nosoi laughed wickedly and their cackling echoed all around me. Suddenly, I felt my life force leaving me, my body got heavier, I was going to succumb to the darkness, _oh no_-

My eyes shot open. I was still in my cabin. There was no Nosoi. I was safe.

I lay for a second, getting my breath back. The green glow coming from the flames comforted me and I relaxed.

Then there was a knock at my door.

Xxx

_Cliff hanger again! Afraid you'll have to wait until next week to find out what's happening though! I just felt really nice today and wrote another chapter. Well actually I started it yesterday._

_BYE!_


	8. Milkshakes are Heaven but not the Waiter

**Chapter 8**

_Okay, sorry guys I didn't post this sooner. I had a drama exam blah blah blah. Anyway, I started this AGES ago but I never got round to finishing it so here it FINALLY is._

Xxx

"Then there was a knock at my door."

I jumped up, automatically grabbing my sword. Who knew what monsters could be waiting outside? As quietly as possible I tip-toed towards the entrance.

"YAH!" I yelled loudly, kicking open the door with my foot.

I raised my sword, ready to strike, when a rather offended and slightly alarmed voice called out,

"What the fudge?"

I squinted into the darkness and made out a human figure.

"Alanna?" I asked, curiosity in my voice.

"What do you think dumbass?" She shot back.

I groaned.

"Alanna! What the hell are you doing here! It's like three in the morning!"

"Half three to be specific," She replied, looking at her watch. "Anyway, I thought you liked night time."

I glared.

"It's not night time, it's morning. Flipping _early _in themorning too! And I thought you were a monster! Why are you here?"

"Oh, nothing important, I was just asking if you'd like some pizza. I totally ordered some using my phone." She said sarcastically.

"Huh?" I asked, being stupid and gullible.

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Yes Rhianna, of course I ordered pizza. Of course that's actually possible in this weird land of talking trees, men with horses' butts and flying ponies."

I sighed.

"Why are you actually here?"

She shuffled uncomfortably.

"We have to leave now."

"What?" I yelled, making Alanna jump.

"Yeah... Mr D said we should leave as early as possible but I think he just wanted to peeve us off."

I smiled. It was probably true. Still, I was pretty mad at Mr D. I was tired after our long day. This Demigod needed some serious sleep.

"Fine," I growled, motioning for Alanna to come in, "You already dressed?"

She rolled her eyes again.

"You must be really tired not have noticed that," She observed.

I ignored her by shuffling through my drawers. The place was already stocked up in gothic style clothes which fitted me perfectly. Creepy but also handy.

I walked into a sort of bathroom and started to dress as quickly as possible. I brushed my teeth too and combed through my hair. Before I walked out I checked my appearance in the mirror. Skinny black jeans, black boots with good grip for running (Chiron had warned us about the constant being on the move part of quests), A navy t-shirt with some skulls on it and a black coat. It was long and tied at the waist (it had buttons too so it didn't really need a tie- probably there for fashion). I left my hair out but I put a hair bobble on my wrist before I left, I would definitely need one.

"Ready?" Asked Alanna, peering round the door.

"Yeah," I answered looking around the cabin. Although I'd only moved in here today I felt sad that I was leaving it. It did have a homey feel to it. Well a homey feel to me.

"Come on!" Alanna said, impatient now and dragging me by the arm.

We walked to the Big House where Kerry and Johanna were waiting for us. As we got closer I saw Katy, Kirsten and Jessica too. Probably there to say goodbye. Kirsten was a child of Iris who I'd met at dinner. Johanna was chatting to her now, seeming pretty bright and happy despite the early hour. Those two had bonded quick.

Kerry saw us and ran over. I was glad to see she looked just as exhausted as I did. I hugged her in greeting .

"Hey.." She murmured sleepily.

"Come on!" Yelled Alanna again.

"Wait, let's say goodbye first! It might be our last chance to see them _ever_," I joked with a mock seriousness in my voice.

They both glared at me now.

"Seriously Rhianna, a joke about us dying?"

"It was meant to be funny," I muttered, brushing past.

"Hey! Katy, Jessica, Kirsten!" I called.

They smiled and waved.

"We just wanted to wish you luck," Started Katy.

"Yes, good luck on your quest!" Jessica earnestly said.

Kirsten nodded.

"Hope to see you soon though so don't take too long!" She joked, which seemed to go down much better than my own attempt as everyone laughed. I noticed however that Katy's laugh was a bit forced.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh- um," She cleared her throat, "Kylie's kind of my sister and I'm just a bit upse-"

"Wait, what?" I asked because I was pretty sure Kylie was an Hermes camper not Dionysus.

"We've have the same mortal parent," She explained.

"Oh..." I looked down in embarrassment. Obviously they had the same mortal parent. What was I? Stupid? Actually I shouldn't answer that even it is only in my mind.

"Don't worry, we'll succeed," Reassured Alanna, placing her hand on Katy's arm in a friendly motion.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar yell.

"What are you doing you silly half bloods? I told you to leave at half three not four!"

"Thanks for wishing us luck too Mr D," I grumbled, glaring as darkly as I could at the man in question.

He walked over. Well, actually he _floated _over but what difference does it make? He was holding a trident in his hands. When Alanna saw it she squealed and ran over him.

"Ohmygoodnes! Yes! I thought I was going to be stuck with that stupid sword forever! Now I've got a supercool trident!"

I then realised it was the trident from earlier which had been meant for children of Poseidon. Alanna could use it now.

"Your father told me to give it to you," Mr D muttered, "UGH- I HATE working here!"

"Let's go!" I yelled, ignoring Mr D.

We walked down the hill and away into the land of mystery as Camp Half-Blood disappeared behind us.

Xxx

"So... where to first?" Asked Alanna as we walked through a busy town.

I pulled out the list as Johanna directed us to some seats inside a small cafe.

"I was thinking Artemis," I started, "Since we're all girls and she likes girls she might be a bit nicer to us..."

The waiter came and served us our milkshakes. I thanked her and took a sip of mine. Mmm.. chocolate. Perfect!

Kerry took a sip of hers too, thinking as she absent-mildly sucked on the straw.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I can't really think of much that could go wrong there!"

"It's decided then." I rolled up the paper but not before I looked back at Hade's name. My dad's name. I was hoping we could see him sooner than later even though Alanna had already said we should go to the underworld last.

I was about to air my opinion when I saw Johanna looking strangely at the waiter.

"What?" I asked.

She turned her gaze back to me.

"I'm sure it's nothing but I swear that waiter has _fangs_."

I looked at the waiter too. It was true.. now I looked harder.

"Come on guys!" I called in a happy tone picking up my rucksack.

We left the cafe quickly, milkshakes still in hands.

"Can't we go anywhere without meeting people who want to kill us?" Demanded Johanna.

I ignored her and turned to Alanna.

"Do you know where we could find Artemis?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment, thinking hard.

"How about-"

She never finished her sentence. We were interrupted by screams coming from the cafe. I turned just in time to see an Empousai lunge at us. Well, at least I thought it was an Empousai. The waiter now had a bronze leg and a donkey's leg so yeah, I was pretty sure.

"DUCK!" I screamed rolling away from the creature.

My friends were doing the same. Running, rolling, anything to get away. There was no time to grab our weapons. Then I heard Johanna's scream.

Johanna was backed up against the wall and the monster was advancing. There was nothing we could do, it was going to kill her-

_Woosh._

An arrow hit the Empousai with a loud thud. The monster fell to the floor a horrified expression on its face.

I looked over to where the skilled shot had been sent from. Standing behind us was a group of girls. They were all exceptionally beautiful and their skin looked like it was glowing slightly. One of the girls had a silver circlet braided into her hair.

"Hunters!" Exclaimed Alanna, now standing behind me.

What the hell was a hunter? Before I could ask the girl with the silver circlet walked up to us. Her long brown hair was braided into a complex looked lace braid. She looked down at us disdainfully.

"Half-bloods," She stated and then turned to walk away again.

"Hey, hey, WAIT!" I cried stumbling after her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Keeva and we are the Hunters of Artemis."

The word Artemis rang a bell in my mind.

"You know Artemis?"

She looked down at me rather bemused.

"Of course Half-Blood. We are the _hunters."_

I didn't want to sound stupid but the question had to be asked.

"What actually is a hunter?"

The girl looked so offended that I thought her glare might burn me right there.

"Oh, ignore Rhianna. She's just in a dense mood today," Said Kerry, purposely ignoring the look that statement earned from me.

"Yeah," Came Johanna's voice.

"Oh look, _someone's_ feeling a bit better after their near-death moment which nearly ruined the _whole_ quest!"I retorted back.

Johanna gave me a rather hurt expression which I did NOT apologise to.

The girl called Keeva ignored this conversation but turned to Johanna interested.

"It's Johanna isn't it?" She asked.

"Ummmm.. yes?" Stammered Johanna, a little frightened about being approached by someone so confident.

"We've been sent a request from Artemis for you."

"A request for what?"

"Join us Johanna Devlin. Become a hunter and join our hunt."

Xxx

_DUN, DUN, DUUUNNNN! _

_Cliffhanger, mwah ha haaa. Sorry the ending's a bit rushed but I was writing quite quickly so I could get something posted._

_Enjoy and please feel free to review! _


	9. Cold Nights and Johanna's Choice

**Chapter 9**

******Cold Nights and Johanna's Choice**

We all stared in shock at the hunter called Keeva. Well, _nearly _everyone. Kerry and Alanna had expressions like mine but when I turned to Johanna I was surprised. She looked... wistful.

"Johanna?" I asked, worried about what was going on in her mind.

"What?" She snapped back, "I'm thinking, okay?"

She turned on the spot and walked off towards a tent. In the time we'd been talking the Hunters had set up camp. Woah, they were quick. Right now though I was more concerned with Johanna.

Keeva smirked at us and said,

"Feel free to choose a tent to sleep in. We're not leaving until Johanna's made her decision and Lady Artemis thinks there's something you want from us."

She too turned to walk away.

I looked at Alanna and Kerry.

"Right, okay- I know I'm dense or whatever and this situation is totally not good but WHAT THE HELL IS A HUNTER?"

Despite the current situation both my friends burst out laughing. I scowled at them which only made them laugh harder. Soon my scowl started to waver. Eventually I was rolling around, laughing with them.

"The Hunter's of Artemis," Started Alanna, smiling still, "Are chaste maidens that may be human, demigod or nymph. Each hunter has sworn loyalty to Artemis and promised to reject men for the rest of their life. They get immortality for joining her. They're like her BFFs or something. Super cool but no boyfriends."

"Greek Geek," I muttered, "But why does Artemis know about the ingredients?"

Alanna shrugged.

"How should I know? She's a goddess though so I suppose it's her job to know alot or something."

"Creepy stalker goddess," Cried Kerry still giggling.

Oh gods, that was just too much. It took five more minutes for me to stop laughing after that and two hours to stop smiling.

Xxx

I shivered inside my sleeping bag. It was dark outside and I was glad the hunters had provided us with shelter. Kerry, Alanna and I were sleeping in one tent together but Johanna still hadn't returned from her 'other' tent.

"Someone's getting hostile," muttered Alanna but she had a concerned expression on her face.

"It's fine, she won't join the hunters." Reassured Kerry, her optimism surprising me. How did she manage to keep it so high? Mine had died way back at school when we'd been attacked by Miss Owen.

I didn't say anything to them. It was way too cold. I was freezing inside my sleeping bag. I was pretty sure the hunters had ensured we were in the coldest tent or something. It seemed like something they would do. Meanies.

"I'm going to go search for some clues." I stated, jumping out of my bag and pulling on a thick jacket.

"Clues?" Asked Kerry, giving me a sceptical look, "What kind of clues do you intend to find? And clues to what?"

I shrugged, "Clues to help us find out anything about the prophecy. Why Artemis knows about the prophecy. Stuff that should be seen and observed."

Kerry rolled her eyes. She'd heard me quote that Sherlock line many times before.

I looked sadly at the floor, with a pitiful expression on my face.

"I miss my Sherlock episodes."

Alanna threw a pillow at my head.

"Trying to sleep here! Go complain about your sufferings and deprivation of Sherlock somewhere else."

I laughed and unzipped the tent, taking a step outside.

My first thoughts were _oh my gods; it's freezing, dark, cold and horrible. What the Hades am I doing?_

It was pretty obvious to my friends what I was actually doing. I wanted to find Johanna.

I checked the tent I'd seen her storm into. Empty. Then I noticed a light coming from a massive tent in the middle of the area. I decided to investigate and walked inside.

Johanna was standing in front of a young maiden with Keeva by her side. I didn't recognize the young girl but she was equally as beautiful as her peers with auburn-coloured hair and silver eyes. She looked extremely young.

Johanna and her were deep in discussion. I was planning on listening from the entrance which was hidden by another curtain but I took a small step backwards, tripped and flailed forwards, landing on my face in front of them.

Johanna jumped as she saw me.

"...Rhianna?"

I looked up from where I was lying on the floor.

"Hi."

The young girl surveyed me carefully.

"Rhianna Betts... I've heard alot about you. It's nice to be acquainted with you in this, _interesting _way."

Keeva rushed forwards and picked me up.

"Sorry," I apologized, deciding not to ask who she was in case I offended anyone.

Johanna looked at me with a slightly annoyed look.

"This is Artemis."

My mouth fell open. This tiny figure was Artemis, goddess of the hunt, wild animals, and wilderness. There was something else too but I couldn't quite remember.

"Um.. hi!" I squeaked, feeling unusually.. well, _shy._

Then I remembered why she was talking to Johanna.

"Hey! Wait a second! You tried to recruit Johanna!"

In my anger a crack appeared on the floor. I blushed but kept my facade.

"Tried?" She asked, "Are you sure she hasn't accepted."

I turned to Johanna.

"I'm a daughter of Apollo," She murmured, "It makes sense. You, Kerry and Alanna are daughters of the big three. You guys are so much more powerful. What's to stop you from ignoring me? Artemis could help me achieve my full potential."

"Think about this decision!" I cried, "No boyfriends!"

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made," John argued.

Time to try a new direction.

"Johanna, I really, really, _really_ want you to think about this. Alanna, Kerry and I are NOT better than you. You're one of my BFFs. I don't want you to join the hunters. You're equally important. You're clever, amazing, super just really great. You've got so many talents and you're so important. Please don't join the hunt. I would... miss you."

Johanna smiled at the last few words of my speech.

"You really still want me as a friend?" She asked.

"Of course!" I cried, running forward to hug her.

Artemis smiled in the background.

"Well done, my fellow maidens."

We both turned to face her in confusion.

"You would of course be welcome to join us, Johanna. In fact any of you would be," Artemis explained, "But I can see that is not your destined path. I was merely trying to reinforce your friendship. It's important not to doubt your friends."

I nodded in thanks. She was right. I was grateful. If we doubted each other our quest was bound to fail. Johanna nodded too but then yawned.

"You must be tired," Keeva acknowledged in a kind voice, "I think you should return to bed."

Artemis nodded.

"We can continue this in the morning."

Johanna and I plodded towards our tent laughing all the way. She made a stop to grab her sleeping bag and we entered the our tent.

"JOHANNA!" Yelled Kerry, scrambling out of her sleeping bag to reach her friend. She somehow managed to step on Alanna who made incoherent grumbling noises and turned her head under the pillow.

"Hey guys!"She called brightly.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Alanna, although it was muffled from under the pillow.

Kerry hugged Johanna and pulled away with a cringe on her face,

"It's nice of you to be here flipping freezing!"

Johanna's smile turned even brighter.

"I can fix that!"

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Like this!"

She closed her eyes and raised her hands. Suddenly it felt like sunshine was flowing in. I closed my eyes as the heat settled around the room. Alanna's eyes shot open and she screamed,

"Oh gods, WARMTH! Finally, I can be warm!"

I threw the pillow from before at her head.

Xxx

As the sun rose in the morning I squinted, trying to remember what had happened.

_Oh yes, _I thought, _Kerry, Alanna and I nearly died of cold, Johanna nearly turned into a hunter, Artemis turned out to be a good goddess and Alanna ran around the tent screaming happy warmth comments._

Just a usual day.

I dressed quickly realising I was starving.

"He guys," I asked, "The hunters do eat, right? 'Cause I'm super hungry."

They all agreed and we set off towards Artemis' tent.

"Hello girls," She greeted, "I suppose you're all hungry."

We nodded.

She pointed to a table filled with different animals.

"Freshly caught by my hunters."

"I'm a vegetarian," I joked before tucking in. It was a strange breakfast- personally I would've preferred a cereal bar- but filling all the same.

"Now to discuss more pressing matters," She started, sitting back.

"How did you know about the quest, Lady Artemis?" Kerry asked.

"Oh, I have my sources," Replied Artemis, "But I have a proposition I think you'll find interesting."

We all looked at each other with worried expression.

"Oh!" Artemis laughed, "It's fine! Actually, we want to help!"

"Help with our quest?" Kerry questioned.

"Yes. I have foreseen that you are all good maidens. I could use you on my hunt but that's obviously not your wishes. But we could make an excellent alliance."

We absorbed this new news.

"Actually," Said Kerry, "I like this idea. It could work and make our quest easier."

I nodded.

"How about the hunters get Apollo's, Hermes and Ares contributions?" I asked.

Artemis smiled.

"That's a good plan. But what about my contribution?"

"Oh..." Said Johanna, "It was that horn from your favourite stag wasn't it?"

"Yes.."

"Can we um.. have it?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"Of course but I have a favour to ask."

"What?" We all asked, hoping it wouldn't be too hard.

"Don't get killed. It would be... annoying."

I wasn't sure why Artemis cared so much but we all agreed. After breakfast she disappeared into the forest and then reappeared with a silver horn in her hand. She handed it to us.

"Remember, my brother and my own contributions are the most important because we are the gods of disease too."

That's what I couldn't remember! Anyway, I was glad she was being so agreeing if hers was one of the most important.

"I'll send you to the next place you'll need to go for your journey."

"Thanks," I said.

We all bid Keeva farewell and stood in the middle of the area. Artemis closed her eyes and suddenly the world was spinning. I grabbed on to my friends.

I fell onto a hard, cold floor. It hurt ALOT!

I opened my eyes. My friends were nowhere to be seen.

_What the Hades? _I thought groggily.

Then I realised I wasn't alone.


	10. Daddy Pomegranate

**Chapter 10**

**Daddy Pomegranate**

Very quietly I turned my head to the side. I could hear voices. No... it wasn't voices. More like.. chattering? I squinted into the gloom and nearly jumped back from what I saw.

I was sitting in some sort of field surrounded by a lot of sad looking people. I don't know how, but I knew they were all dead. Suddenly a winged beast landed beside me.

"Your father wants to see you," It said, picking me up and flying into the air with me in its grip. I knew I should've been afraid but it was kind of cool.

"Are you... a fury?" I asked, remembering this creature from Chiron's lectures.

It nodded. It obviously didn't want to talk to me so I shut up and observed my surroundings. It was dark but the place below I could see was massive. There were hundreds of dead people.

Dead people, furies, fields... Where could I be?

Suddenly it hit me.

_The underworld, _I thought.

The fury nodded at me even though I was pretty sure I hadn't said that aloud.

"Your father thought it was about time you met him. He managed to grab you from Artemis' transportation."

The creature cackled and dropped me in front of a large throne. It was black and upon it sat a normal sized man (obviously not in God form) with albino white skin and long black hair. His eyes were black like mind although mine had a more normal brownish tint.

"Hades," I said and then added, "Father."

He observed me with a strange look.

"It's good to meet you at last." He stated and I wondered if he really did care about me.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I haven't exactly known or seen much of you in the last decade or so."

He flinched as if that pained him too.

"Where are my friends exactly?" I asked, walking over from one side of the room to another.

"I can summon then for you if you'd like," He said.

"No styx, Sherlock," I muttered, looking at the floor as I kicked a jet black pebble.

Hades closed his eyes and suddenly a massive orb of darkness appeared in the room. I covered my eyes with my arm and then it disappeared to reveal my friends.

"Rhianna!" They yelled, running towards me.

"OHMYGODS GUYS!" I screamed running back to hug them.

"We were so scared! We landed in this forest, I mean it was so cool but where the hell were you? Honestly I was freaking out-"Kerry rambled. Then she noticed my dad. "Ummm... Hades?"

He nodded but a steely look had returned to his face.

"Daughter of Zeus."

"Um yeah," Interrupted Alanna, "But we were planning to get your item last... sir."

He nodded.

"I know you were."

"Oh for the love of the gods!" Yelled Kerry, "Is everyone watching us?"

"Kind of," Said Hades.

I groaned. So now I was going to have to worry about my appearance and what the gods would think of me.

"So what are we doing here?" Demanded Johanna stepping forwards with a courageous look on her face.

"There are darker forces at work here," Hades said looking at us with a dark expression, "Poseidon and Apollo wanted me to tell you this too."

"What about my Dad?" Asked Kerry, looking up.

Hades frowned.

"He said we shouldn't speak of this."

Kerry's face fell.

"Don't worry child," said Hades with a kinder face than I would've expected from my dad, "Zeus is the leader of the Gods. He is bound to the rules. I'm certain however; he would like you to know this."

Kerry nodded.

"How come you're the one telling us then?" Asked Johanna.

"I don't... well... I don't want you to get, er, killed..." Hades mumbled. I stared shocked. Did Hades just admit he cared about me?

"Okay, okay," Alanna piped in, "But what is the darker stuff?"

"Titans," Hades pronounced the word with distaste.

I shuddered. Titans were a bad thing- that I was certain.

"What Titan?" Kerry questioned, "Or plural, I'm not sure."

"Titan," Hades confirmed, "And Poseidon will tell you more. I can't say everything here, someone might overhear."

I sighed. More travelling. I didn't overly mind but it was annoying. I had travelled a bit when I was child but to be honest my childhood was a bit messed up. The only things that really stuck out as good from it were my friends.

"But what about the Pomegranate?" Johanna asked.

"Oh, take it," Said Hades waving a hand in a dismissal way.

"Wow, that was easy," Kerry replied with a grin.

"Be warned though, eat one and you'll be trapped here forever!" And with that Hades cackled and erupted into a shower of black flames. I cowered on the floor for the second time today. When the icy feel had left the room (the flames for some weird reason gave out cold rather than heat) I saw my friends looking at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're dad is freaky," Alanna informed me.

"Thanks..." I muttered.

"Where next?" Cried Johanna brightly.

"Er... Poseidon?" I said, walking out the throne room door to find the forest of pomegranates.

"Wait up!" Yelled Kerry jogging up beside me.

I saw the trees and reached up to pluck a fruit. As I pulled my hand away I saw the most juicy looking food in my hand.

"Mmmmm..." All my friends sighed.

Alanna shook her head quickly as if waking from a dream.

"Um, I vote Rhianna to carry this," She smiled at me.

"What? Why?" I exclaimed. This wasn't fair!

"Dude, You're a DOH- it's probably easier for you to carry the fruit without eating it," Explained Alanna using DOH, her new slang word for Daughter of Hades. It worked the same with the others. DOP for Alanna, DOZ for Kerry and DOA for Johanna.

"Alanna, I don't think that's how it works-" I tried to point out but was interrupted by the others.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Kerry said brushing past me to head on.

Johanna clapped me on the back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

Alanna just smirked and told me to hurry up.

So now we're on a journey to Poseidon and I've been dumped with a freaking pomegranate. Life sure is sweet.


	11. Kerry can FLY?

**Chapter 11**

**Kerry can FLY?**

I walked briskly beside my friends listening to Foster the People on my IPod. The pomegranate was safely tucked away in my bag which was now hanging on my shoulder, occasionally colliding with my legs. My friends were also listening to music. It was nice to relax once in a while. Then again, do Half-Bloods ever really relax?

"We should contact camp," Pointed out Kerry as we made a stop at McDonalds for some lunch. Cash was doing okay but we all agreed it would be better if we ate a slightly cheaper option of food.

I scanned my menu quickly.

"Cheeseburger please," I told Johanna who was ordering all the food, "What was that Kerry?"

"Camp. We should contact it," She answered sipping some of her coke.

"We can try an Iris message after this," Alanna informed us setting our food on the table. There was a mad rush for a second as everyone reached for theirs. I popped one of the fries into my mouth and grinned. Artemis had provided us with a lovely (slightly raw) breakfast but it had been a while since I'd last had proper fast food.

"How do you send an Iris message?" Johanna asked chomping on her McChicken sandwich. Salad splayed everywhere and Johanna's checks turned pink as she ducked under the table to pick up the stray pieces. I laughed but to be honest the rest of us weren't doing much better. The size of the food here was larger than the one's back home. I was glad to get a bigger meal but none of us were quite used to it yet. Alanna's fish-o'-fillet was about the only thing anyone was managing.

"You just have to make a rainbow and throw in a couple of drachmas," She explained easily and I nodded while picking at my burger.

I was still wondering how the visit to Hades had gone. Did he really care about me? Or was this just a way of evening out the whole 'haven't talked for about my whole life' thing?

My thoughts were interrupted when an argument broke out between Johanna and the waiter who had just come up to our table.

"Well of course this is real money!" Snapped Johanna.

"Sorry Madam," The waiter said, "But this is not USA Dollars." I looked in her hand to see a golden drachma lying there.

"Oh for goodness sake," I exclaimed, "Johanna, you gave her the wrong coins!"

"What?" Asked Johanna. I mimed punching her.

"You gave her the Greek money!"

"Oh..." Sighed Johanna, "Sorry guys, my bad, my bad!"

I laughed and fished some spare change from my pocket.

"Here you go," I handed the waiter the coins.

One more hilarious moment on our trip.

Xxx

I critically circled the home-made rainbow.

"You sure this is okay?" I demanded.

Alanna nodded but Kerry (looking rather hawk like) inspected it some more.

"It's got to be okay," She finally announced, "We need to to contact camp."

After our lunch we had headed to a local river and Alanna helped to gently sprinkle some water like rain while Johanna shone light on it. Soon enough a rainbow had appeared and now here we were.

"You do it Kerry," I said handing her the coin. She took it and chucked it into the mist.

"Camp Half Blood," She called confidently.

The fog cleared to reveal a clear, crisp image of Chiron talking to Jessica. Her silky black hair was hanging loosely in a ponytail and she had an expression of pure concentration. Of course she would. She's a Daughter of Athena.

"Jessica!" I called, excited to see her. She turned and her face lit up as she saw us.

"What's up, guys? How's the quest?"

"Never mind that," Interrupted Alanna whose hands were still raised as she held up water, "How's Kylie?"

Jessica's face fell and Chiron took over.

"Not good. Her condition is rapidly decreasing. We need you to complete this quest as soon as possible."

"But no pressure," Mouthed Jessica behind him. I laughed and he stared at me.

"Sorry, sorry," I quickly corrected, "Serious matter."

"I should think so," He stated with a small huff of annoyance, "And as Jessica requested- how are you?"

"Good, good," Johanna said, "We've got a helping hand now."

She quickly explained about Artemis and our recent visit to Hades.

"That's goo-" Started Chiron but he was cut off by a shriek of joy from Kerry.

"Holy Poseidon!" Exclaimed Alanna as she dropped her hands in shock and the water fell. Jessica and Chiron disappeared.

"KERRY!" Exclaimed Alanna in an extremely peeved voice.

Johanna was laughing and I was just confused.

"Look at this guys!"

I turned to see Kerry sitting on a branch in a tree VERY high off the ground.

"Kerry," I said in a cautious voice, "I didn't think of you as one for suicide,"

She laughed at my joke- of course I knew she wasn't going to commit suicide.

"No, THIS!"

All of a sudden Kerry dropped from the tree. I rushed forwards ready to do whatever I had to so Kerry wouldn't die but all of a sudden a shadow appeared above me.

Kerry Reid was _flying._

"What. The. Hades." Said Johanna, pronouncing each with emphasis on the startled tone in her voice.

Things had suddenly just got complicated.


	12. Something Smells Fishy

**Chapter 12**

**Something Smells Fishy**

Kerry landed on the floor and then ran towards us. I hugged her and cried,

"Kerry- that is AWESOME!"

"I know, right?" She crooned. I giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I demanded.

"Well, Miss Impatient, I didn't really know myself!"

"Obviously or else you would have spent hours showing off to us," Joked Johanna.

"Shut up, Johanna!" Kerry yelled.

"Break it up, _girls_," Butted in Alanna and they both sheepishly smiled at her, "That is awesome K' but you broke our connection with Camp."

"Oh, screw that!" Sang Kerry, "I can FLYYYYY!"

I nodded.

"We all know that Kerry but we do have an underwater palace to get to," I hinted.

"Oh, sorry guys," Apologized Kerry.

"No probs," Replied Johanna.

"I reckon..." Started Alanna, "We should go to the beach."

Alanna was a DOP so I assumed she knew the way.

"What beach?" I asked.

"I'm not sure! It's not like you knew the way to your Daddy's little kingdom."

"Hey, that's not fair!" I retorted, "He _kidnapped _me!"

She shrugged.

"I think the beach is that way. I can feel the water."

I accepted this what-would-be-weird-if-we-weren't-half-bloods-statement without comment and headed in the direction she was pointing.

Kerry flew up on top of me until I asked her to stop or move on top of one of the others because if she fell I really didn't want to become a pancake. She stuck her tongue at me and refused. I tried to ignore her until we came up to a bridge and Kerry called to Alanna, her face turned towards us,

"Are we nearly there yet?"

BAM!

Kerry bashed into the top of the bridge and landed on the ground with a thud. I walked over and nudged her with my toe. She let out a large groan and her eyes blinked up at me. Just like the great friend I am, I burst out laughing. She glared but really, it just made the whole thing alot funnier.

"Serves you right," I chortled as she tried got up. She gave me a hurt expression and I threw back a mock concern look.

"Kerry, you've got to be more careful!" Scolded Alanna.

"Yeah!" Backed up Johanna, "We don't have time for pit-stops!"

"Sorry guys," She mumbled and I gave her my arm to pull on. Eventually Kerry was standing and we headed back on our way.

Xxx

About an hour later we all stumbled onto a clean looking beach. The sand was a pale yellow- almost white. Alanna breathed in the sea air and smiled.

"Ah..." She sighed, "Isn't this great?"

"No time to relax," I informed her, "We've got a God to disturb."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Inquired Johanna.

"Trying to see how we actually get there," Replied Alanna, "And it's not working!"

I let out a large sigh and fell onto the sand.

"This is useless."

"Don't be so pessimistic!" Kerry argued, "We just need to brainwave!"

"Pessimistic is my middle name," I pointed out (it's not true-my middle name isn't that cool).

"The only thing I can think is something about the sea?" Johanna tried.

"No Styx, Sherlock!" I yelled frustrated.

"The sea...the sea..." Muttered Kerry eyes closed in concentration.

The next few minutes passed in silence as we all racked our brains. Somewhere in that time I'd started pacing, Johanna began singing a song under her breath and Kerry tapped her fingers on the ground, flicking sand all over the place.

"The sea!" Cried Alanna suddenly. We all turned to her as if she was mad.

"Think we already established that, Alanna," I drawled.

"No, no!" Protested Alanna. I waited for an explanation but instead Alanna jumped to her feet and walked into the sea.

"What are you doing?" Called Kerry getting up in confusion.

"Going to my dad's. Are you coming?" Alanna called.

I really didn't want to get wet but it appeared the only way. I pulled off my coat to reveal my black skull t-shirt. The others followed my example. Kerry was wearing a hoodie but once that was off I saw she had a t-shirt with a tongue out smiley face on it. She was wearing a neon pink skirt, neon blue leggings and converse. The left was blue while the right one was yellow. Oh yes, the t-shirt was neon yellow too.

I raised my eyebrows but Kerry just ignored me.

Johanna was wearing shorts with a frilly white t-shirt. It looked very impractical and what-not but I was sure Johanna could manage.

I waded in after Alanna and shivered as I felt the cold water touch my body. It was strange how quickly one could grow icy as only a second ago I'd been perfectly content in my warm jacket. The water was like a million different needles, stabbing me at the same time. Not pleasant to sum up.

"A-Alanna-a-a," I called trying to attract her attention. It didn't work. "A-A-A-Alan-n-na-a-a!"

"Hmm?" She asked turning to me looking perfectly dry despite the water.

"I-it's-s a b-b-it coo-old," I informed her.

"An-d we-e-e ca-ca-n't breathe under-er water-er!" Added Johanna.

Kerry nodded as if to say good point but was too cold to actually voice it.

"Ohmygosh guys, I'm so sorry!" Apologized Alanna. She stuck her arm out, "Grab my hand!"

We all did as she said and suddenly I became dry. The water stopped affecting me. It was so strange. I could feel it around me and yet I couldn't.

"What about breathing?" I asked now I could talk like normal again.

"Come under," Said Alanna.

We all swam under the water and all of a sudden an air bubble appeared around us. I was going to complain to Alanna about how unhygienic this was when I saw her looking in on us.

"No fair!" I cried.

"We all have our special talents," Shrugged Alanna, "This is mine."

"What- making air bubbles through your nose?" Snorted Kerry.

Alanna frowned.

"No! Breathing in the water you numbskull!"

Alanna pushed us forward and soon we were sinking deeper and deeper into the black depths of the sea. I knew I should be dead now- I could feel it- but Alanna was somehow keeping us alive.

"No, it's not me," Said Alanna as if reading my mind, "I couldn't do it this deep. It's Poseidon, I know it is."

I agreed and we continued on with our journey. Suddenly a bright light appeared out of the gloom.

"Is that...?" Kerry's voice trailed off.

A giant palace appeared as we swam closer. It was amazing. Around it different sea creatures swam. Some I recognized, some I did not.

"It's beautiful," Whispered Johanna.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Losing your DOH touch?" Kerry joked with me.

"Just because I am a Daughter of Hades, does not mean I can't appreciate beautiful things," I argued smiling.

Alanna was silent. She appeared to be in awe too but I could tell she was worried about meeting her Dad. I hadn't exactly had time to mentally prepare myself. No, my Dad had kidnapped me.

"You 'kay?" I asked gently.

"Yeah fine," She answered still staring at the palace, "I guess I'm just a little... afraid."

"Don't worry- we'll be there every step of the way," I reassured her.

And so we headed towards the palace.

Xxx

As we grew closer I expected the sea creatures to attack us or something but instead they bowed at Alanna and smiled at the rest of us. I gave an impressed look to Alanna.

"I like your home," I informed her.

"Oh, come on!" She laughed, pulling me forwards.

All of a sudden, the air bubble we were in popped and I found myself swimming in the cold water. I was about to think over my last words and say goodbye seeing as I couldn't breathe underwater but I took a reflex deep breath and air flooded into my lungs.

_What the Hades...? _I thought. Then I remembered Poseidon was here somewhere. Of course he could give me strange powers for a little while. Easy peesy when you're a God.

I giggled and heard myself echo around the strange building. My voice sounded a little strange but undoubtedly me. How considerate of Poseidon.

"Where to now?" Kerry asked Alanna after adjusting to the latest surprise.

"Just through here," Directed Alanna, pointing to some massive doors. I wasn't even going to ask how she knew that. I just followed.

Inside there was huge windows showing a spectacular view of the seabed. Light streamed through despite the fact it should be pitch black down here. And in the middle of the room stood Poseidon. He wasn't like a expected him to look. Instead he was wearing leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts and a Tommy Bahamas shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like a fisherman's. His face had a brooding look and his sea green eyes were surrounded by sun crinkles that showed he smiled alot.

As he turned round we all sank to the floor in bows. Kerry got a bit over excited and wobbled which caused Johanna to snort in amusement. Kerry turned to face her with a sly expression and pushed Johann over before she could defend herself. Johanna crashed into me and I shrieked in shock as I fell into Alanna. In the end we all lay on the floor giggling. Poseidon looked a bit shocked like he had no idea whether to laugh or sigh in disgust. In the end he ended up sort of half smiling. Alanna smiled back with the same sort of grin and I realised they were very similar. Somehow that let me trust him a bit more.

"Father," Alanna said in greeting.

"Alanna," He smiled back.

"Poseidon," The rest of us chorused, keen to still be noticed.

"Half-Bloods," He nodded, "I see Hades has already spoken to you."

"Yes," I answered feeling this was my question.

"Mmm," He nodded, "And know you want to know about the rest of the story?"

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, there's not much to tell really. The Titan Styx has offered to free the Nosoi Spirits if they helped him. I'm not sure why he needs them but there you go. That's all I know."

"Thanks Dad," Said Alanna gratefully.

"That's all?" Kerry asked, "It sounds like dark stuff but wow, we travelled under the sea for THAT?"

"We would have to come here anyway," I pointed out, "Remember? A scale from Poseidon's son."

Alanna's eyes narrowed at that.

"You have a son?" She asked.

Poseidon nodded.

"Well, where is he?" She demanded.

"Here!" Called out a voice, "Introducing Triton, Poseidon's son and heir to his kingdom."

I turned to see a guy entering the room. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and he looked young. In fact he looked pretty cute if it wasn't for the fact he had a fishtail and his skin was green.

"Good to meet you," He nodded at us and then he looked at Alanna, "So, Alanna- the _other _Daughter of Poseidon."

He said other like some sort of disease and it made me want to punch him. Alanna's fists were clenched so I figured she was experiencing the same feeling.

"Yeah Fish-Breath. What's it to you?"

"Uhh.. Alanna?" I asked, "You might want to be polite since we kinda need one of his scales."

The Triton guy looked horrified.

"No way!" He yelled staring at me in disgust, "Especially not for a loser like you!" He tipped his head towards Alanna.

Alanna looked absolutely murderous.

"How about a challenge then?" She demanded. Triton's head snapped up with interest. "I fight you. If I win I get the scale. You win and you... you keep it!"

He looked smug like he'd already won.

"Fine," He agreed, "But you will lose."

"Alanna... are sure this is a good idea?" Johanna questioned.

"YES!" Roared Alanna bringing out her trident. I backed away to the throne area where Poseidon was already sitting. When he saw me approaching he rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry about this," He apologized, "My kids are always a bit... possessive of me?"

"You can say that again," I muttered, "Nothing like this happened at Hades place!"

He observed me a bit closer then, his twinkling eyes scanning over me.

"So you're Hades daughter? Hmm... be careful."

I frowned. Why was everyone telling me to be careful? Before I could voice my concerns however, the loud sound of Alanna and Triton's weapons colliding was heard.

"Don't die Alanna!" I yelled in support. Poseidon just sighed like he had seen this alot. Alanna and Triton stared at each other and then Triton lashed out with his sword. Alanna flinched as it hit her arm and produced a deep cut. Johanna hissed in annoyance.

"Be careful!" She cried.

Alanna looked beyond angry. Fuming, livid, heated, enraged all seemed too tame to describe the expression on her face. She lifted her trident high and stabbed down towards Triton. He dodged and twirled around, his sword narrowly missing Alanna's face. Alanna let out a yell and in a sudden moment of incredible speed jumped forward. She pushed Triton back with her trident and stabbed, attacked, lashed out better than I've ever seen anyone do in my life. My eyes couldn't follow her movement's fast enough. One moment she was cowering over Triton and the next he was lying on the floor with her weapon at his throat. I laughed as I realised what this meant. Alanna had won! She defeated Triton and got us the scale!

Poseidon let out a loud guffaw and clapped his hands together.

"Well done my Daughter!" He cried clapping her on the back. Alanna smiled back at him a proud look on her face.

"Thank you father!"

"Now for the scale!" Kerry said holding out a hand towards Triton. He sighed and pulled a small one out. Kerry took it with a look of disgust on her face and added it to our collection. The horn, pomegranate and scale. So far, so good.

"Well done Alanna!" I cried jumping up and down, "That was so cool!"

She grinned.

"You're not the only one who can fight."

I laughed at that.

Poseidon tapped us on the shoulders.

"I suppose you'll be leaving now you've got what you came for."

"Yes," I said while Alanna looked sad, "We need to hurry."

He nodded sadly.

"Well then, Alanna. I'm proud of you and I love you very much. Stay safe on your quest please."

Alanna blushed.

"Yes father."

"Good bye half-bloods!"

We waved and walked out the palace. As soon as we entered the sea another air bubble appeared around us except this time Alanna was in it too. I was about to ask what next when it started moving extremely fast up to the surface. I screamed as did Kerry and Johanna but Alanna laughed in glee.

We popped up at the surface- our clothes dripping, coughing and spluttering for air. I was still choking on sea water when Kerry asked,

"So, where next?"

Xxx

_Yay new chappy! And yes it was a long wait but the longer you wait the more effort goes into the chapter. And since this one was 2, 532 words long, I think that's true._

_PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I love reviewing your stories so please, please review mine! Since Jessica only did last time... :)_

_LOVE YA! Have a lovely summer! x_


	13. Wisdom is like a Headache

**Chapter 13**

**Wisdom is like a Headache**

I coughed a bit more before managing to choke out the words.

"I have no idea."

We swam towards the land which was harder than normal because of our clothes. I don't know if you've ever done one of those days at those kid's swimming lessons where you bring in your pyjamas but they are absolute hell. It was like that now but worse because we were all wearing shoes.

Once we had all dragged ourselves onto land we lay there coughing for a bit and relishing the sunlight. Well, Alanna basked in it because she still wasn't wet. This annoyed me alot but what can I do? She's a Daughter of Poseidon.

"Hey, that was some nice fighting back down there," Said Johanna.

"Thanks!" Replied Alanna pleased with herself. So she should. That _was_ epic fighting.

"Soooo..." I started as I got up, "Alanna, you think you could make us dry again?"

Alanna quickly dried us and we picked up our coats we'd left at the beach.

"Where to next?" Repeated Kerry who was now pulling the list out of her bag. She passed it to me and I glanced at it.

"We could... go to Athena. She seems to be the last easy one." I said. It was true. All the rest involved foxes that could never be caught, golden apples, lightening and we could only go to Hephaestus after we had everything.

"Yeah, that's a...good idea..." Mumbled Kerry exhausting taking over, "But how about first... we take a... nap."

She fell to the floor and began snoring quietly. I shrugged at my other friends. Truth was, I was really tried too. I small nap on a beach couldn't be that bad.

I yawned loudly and curled up next to Kerry on the sand. Just one little nap...

Xxx

That night I had another dream of the Nosoi. They were asking me to do something... what was it? No.. I couldn't do what they were asking...

I shot up with my eyes open to reveal the dark night sky littered with stars. I breathed a deep sigh of relief. I was just about to close my eyes again when a voice spoke out of the gloom.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asked an auburn haired girl who was sitting across from me.

"Artemis!" I exclaimed, my hand flying up to my mouth in surprise. The Lady in question smiled at me, her silver eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Yes Rhianna," She turned to look at the moon, "I hope you don't mind my lateness but I so do prefer the night."

I nodded since it made sense.

"Why are you here?" I asked crossing my legs and pulling my coat collar up. It was cold.

"Why, to give you the items we fetched for you."

"What, already?" I exclaimed surprised, "We've only managed to get one item since!"

Artemis laughed.

"Yes but you are human."

"Thanks for reminding me," I muttered.

"Are you sure your friends won't join me?" Artemis asked staring at Johanna's still form.

"I thought you didn't want her to join?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Oh no, no, no! I was testing your friendship but that doesn't mean I didn't want her to join. Actually, I'd like all of you to join."

"Um, no way!" I answered. Artemis laughed again.

"Perhaps in time you'll change your mind."

I silently disagreed but decided not to push my luck.

"Do you have the items with you?" I asked looking around. Artemis held up a silver bag and pulled out a snake scale, a bone and an iPhone.

"What's the iPhone for?" I asked taking the other ingredients and transferring them to my bag.

"Do you have the jar you're making the potion in?" Asked Artemis. I pulled out a crystal covered glass bottle. Artemis took it.

"Can I have the rest of the ingredients please?"

I sighed and handed back everything with the scale, pomegranate and horn. She took this and quickly began adding them to the jar. She muttered Greek words under her breath and shook the jar. Then she lifted the iPhone and pressed the play button on a recording. All of a sudden a soft musical sound began to echo throughout the night. The potion glowed a bright sea foam white and then turned back to its original colour- a transparent light blue.

"Thanks," I said as she handed it back to me, "Thank goodness I don't have to carry around that pomegranate anymore!"

Artemis giggled delicately. She stood and raised her arms which were a pale cream in the moonlight. Blue flames erupted around her and she called out as she faded,

"Be careful!"

I sighed. Those two words were going to drive me insane.

"Hi Rhianna!" Another voice called out. I squinted in the darkness until I could make out a figure. Her lush, dark brown hair was loose this time so she looked a bit different but still recognizable.

"Keeva!" I exclaimed glad to see her despite our not-so-good start. She had become more of a friend now, "You came too?"

"Duh!" She cried laughing, "Lady Artemis wouldn't leave behind her Lieutenant."

"Of course not," I agreed, "Thanks for your help on this quest- I really appreciate it."

She waved off my compliments with her hand.

"Oh don't mention it- it was easy!" She grinned at me, "Better follow my Lady before she gets impatient. I do hope to see you soon."

"Me too. Bye!" I waved as she too was in golfed by flames.

Xxx

I had been having no success in falling back asleep so I just decided to wait it out. When the sun finally did rise I impatiently kicked my friends awake (lightly).

"Go away..." Groaned Kerry as I walked past singing Geronimo under my breath.

"Wake up guys! I've got breakfast and some good news!" I called holding out three cereal bars towards my friends. Grudgingly they took them and chewed slowly as I explained what had happened last night. I left out my dream though. It was too... strange.

"So Artemis gave us three more ingredients?" Johanna asked after I'd finished.

"Yep!" I confirmed.

"Well that's great!" Kerry exclaimed getting to her feet. We all followed her example.

"Athena next?" I confirmed with my friends. They all nodded. "Well there's only one place we can find her."

"Olympus," Finished Alanna.

"Well, there's no way we're walking there!" Johanna pointed out. She was right. It was too far away.

"Plane," Said Kerry. Alanna and I looked at each other but made no objections. It appeared to be the only way.

"Where's the nearest Airport?" I asked ignoring the feeling of dread in my stomach.

"This way," Said Johanna looking at a map.

Xxx

A few hours later and we were sitting on a plane, just about to take off. I was surprise that we had enough money to get here but apparently we did. We'd manipulated the mist so we could get our weapons onboard.

"You feeling nervous?" Alanna asked me from where she was sitting on my left side. Kerry and Johanna were behind us chatting away.

"Absolutely terrified," I informed her clenching the armrests so tightly my knuckles turned white. For those of you who don't know why, please use your brains. Sorry, I get snappy when I'm nervous. Zeus' domain is the sky and here was Alanna and I, Daughters of his brothers (whom he hated) flying through it. Zeus has been known to blast airplanes out of the sky before. I just hoped he was in a good mood today. Or perhaps Kerry being here would swerve his thoughts. He wouldn't kill his daughter... would he?

Kerry herself was happily talking to Johanna about why the Hunger Games was an enjoyable book that she should read. Well, she was more insisting to her in an attempt to get Johanna to read them. They both seemed to have forgotten Alanna and my predicament. I wasn't about to enlighten them either. No need for that.

As the plane took off I felt myself being pushed back into the seat by the sheer force and speed of the plane on the runway. It occurred to me how easy it would be for something to go wrong. Bad timing, I know but these things just pop up in my mind. Alanna looked like she was contemplating these things too as her face had turned disgusted.

"Please don't let me get this far in life only to be killed by my Uncle," She said. I grinned. If it was me by myself here I'd probably be screaming but Alanna was keeping me sane. Somehow.

Later on during the flight I managed to fall asleep due to my night up with Artemis. I was awakened by a ridiculously loud and irritating voice calling out,

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land."_

"Thank the Gods," Murmured Alanna. She was nibbling on some crisps instead of peanuts like the rest of the passengers due to her allergy. I took one from the packet and waited for this hellish journey to end.

"Look!" Yelled Kerry, excitement evident in her voice as she peered out the window. I reached across Alanna's lap so I too could examine the view. It was breathtaking. Skyscrapers higher than I thought was possible towered over the city and lights beamed across the clouds. And there amongst them stood the Empire State Building.

"Next stop Olympus," I stated as we sank lower and lower towards the ground.

Xxx

"Can we stop here?" Demanded Johanna much like a young child.

"No!" I replied for what felt like the 100th time today although it was probably more like 200th.

"Awww..." Complained Johanna her eyes darting from shop to shop, monument to monument and restaurant to restaurant.

"You know we have to go straight to Olympus!" Alanna chastened but I could tell she really wanted to stop too.

So did I. Everything looked amazing. The smell of the city was better than anything I'd breathed in before. It was like apples and candy and city life and grass and chocolate... People bustled around with shopping bags talking, chatting, laughing. Time seemed non-existent here. Everyone had freedom to do what they wanted and when they wanted. The shops were screaming 'buy me' which I felt compelled to do.

"Let's go," I insisted dragging everyone towards the biggest building there.

The Empire state building. 443 meters high. 102 floors. Well apparently 102 floors. Myself and my friends were going to the 600th floor.

As we walked in I fell silent. The building was so inspiring and overpowering it was impossible to think what to say. Some Americans may say that's stupid but you have to remember guys, my friends and I were from tiny Northern Ireland. Anything bigger than a field of dandelions was impressive. Think about what this building was to us.

A security guard was waiting at the lifts. He was eating a doughnut while reading a newspaper. His eyes slowly scanned the page as he chewed his lunch noisily.

"600th floor," I told him sounding silly even though I knew it existed.

"No such thing, kiddo," The man told me not looking up from his newspaper.

"We know there is," I glared taking a step closer towards him. This is where my height came in useful for towering over people, "Now unless you want me to have this place overrun with dead skeletons, Kerry to strike you with a lightning bolt so hard you won't have any hair left, Johanna to curse you so you'll be rhyming for the rest of your life and Alanna to soak you with water so icy you'll probably die of hypothermia, I suggest you take us there."

The man was frozen for a moment before he shakily got to his feet and opened the elevator. He pulled out a special key and fitted it in the lift. He pressed a button saying 600 and up we went.

The lift rose quickly while the Bee gees played in the background. Then with a ping we arrived at our destination.

"Have a... um... nice v-visit," The security guard managed to get out. I nodded at him but my vision was distracted.

The view was inconceivable. It was like someplace I'd make in my dreams only my imagination would not stretch far enough to cover this. And I was a pretty creative kid. Just outside the lift was a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. We could see Manhattan below. It would've been scary but there was no room for scared in my emotional range right now. Impressed was taking up all the room. Then white marble steps climbed up into a cloud. And there, just see able above the cloud, was the tip of a mountain. It had snow on the top and different palaces littered it. Roads wound up to the top where the largest palace was. It was surrounded by olive trees and rosebushes. It was just like a typical Greek city.

My mouth fell open as I stepped onto the walkway and the doors of the lift closed behind me.

"Guys..." I said, "Are we really seeing this?"

They nodded just as awestruck as me. This was more impressive than the city of New York. This was unbelievable.

We quickly walked up the steps trying to locate Athena's home amongst the many palaces. Eventually we came to a grey building. It was amazing- the amount of brainpower gone into thinking up its design must've been enormous. Looking at it made my head hurt like I had a killer migraine.

"Wow..." Kerry trailed off.

"Double wow..." Added Alanna.

"Triple wow..." Johanna said for the crack.

I wasn't going to expand on that but the looks my friends gave me were enough to make me rethink that plan.

"Quadruple wow..." I sighed.

We climbed up inside. Sitting by the window painting a massive canvas was Athena. We all graced the floor but unlike last time didn't fall over. I didn't think Athena would take very kindly to that.

"Good afternoon Demigods," Said Athena rising from where she sat and indicating for us to ascend too.

"Hello Lady Athena," We all chorused like a well practised choir.

She smiled at that.

"I do love politeness. It is a form of wisdom too." I nodded even though I wasn't exactly sure why she was talking about that.

"Um..." I started but found myself at a loss for words. I couldn't just ask this lady for something could I?

"I know why you have come," She said freeing me of my awkward speech, "And I will happily comply. It isn't wise not to- I have contemplated that."

Carefully she walked over to an owl which was perched by one of the large glass windows. She pulled a grey feather from it. It affectionally pecked her hand in response and she stroked it.

"Here you go," She spoke as she handed us the feather to us. I took it but before she fully released it from her grip she whispered,

"Be vigilant."

I mentally groaned. Wasn't vigilant just a synonym for careful?

"Will do," I whistled bringing out the glass bottle. I added the feather and it turned a soft pink before turning back blue again. My friends watched, their eyes wide. I remembered they hadn't seen this before since they'd all been peacefully sleeping.

I turned to explain what was happening when a sudden burst of electricity hit the building. A lightning bolt to be pacific. The whole building shook and everything was sent flying. I screamed as I found myself thrown off my feet.


	14. Thanks alot, Zeus

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks alot Zeus**

I was still screaming when I hit the ground with a loud bang. My vision blurred and I found myself drifting between the two worlds of unconsciousness and reality for a moment. I rolled over onto my back and groaned. I flickered open my eyes to see my friends also lying on the floor. I tried to pull myself up but pain lashed out for a moment.

"You okay?" I asked instead feeling this would be safer.

"Yes..." My friends answered with fogginess in their voices. At least they were still alive.

I looked up to see Athena standing over us a peeved look on her face.

"Curse Zeus! Why did he have to strike my temple?" She grumbled to herself.

"Wait-" Johanna jumped up quickly, "That was Zeus?"

"Obviously half-blood," Athena snapped, "He was giving you his contribution to the potion."

"And he left that quickly?" Alanna asked shocked.

Kerry gritted her teeth.

"Oh no, he doesn't," She pushed herself up, "I did not just travel around America on this stupid quest for a five second appearance from my father!"

Kerry's hair blew out behind her as she ran out of the temple with a look of fury on her face. I pulled myself to my feet, holding out a hand to steady myself as I stumbled.

"Wait Kerry- WAIT!" I tried but she was already gone.

"Oh Gods," I moaned as I too ran out of the temple to the chorus of my friends calling both of us behind me.

_Don't go after her, _an oily voice whispered in my head.

"Like hell I won't!" I answered urging myself to run faster. Turns out being on the cross country team back home wasn't such a bad idea.

I ran up the ancient pathways barely noticing the beauty that surrounded me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realised it was a reverse copy of the underworld. I would say it was incredible but I wasn't really watching. I just ran through the doors Kerry did.

The room we'd ran into was massive. It had huge columns rising to the domed ceiling which was gilded with moving constellations. As I looked around I saw twelve thrones built for Gods in their giant form. There was a fire in the centre.

"This is the throne room," I said more to myself than anyone.

"Yes," Kerry replied looking around.

"So really you shouldn't be here," A powerful voice called out. I followed it to see Zeus in his giant human form standing in front of us. His eyes were a stormy grey like Kerry's and his beard was black and grey like storm clouds. He wore a blue pinstriped suit. As he walked towards us he shrank into human size.

"Zeus," I said respectfully bowing just as Johanna and Alanna ran into the room, their breath haggard.

"Is that...?" Asked Johanna shocked.

"Yes it is," I told her. Alanna quickly joined me on the floor and so did Johanna when Alanna poked her. Kerry meanwhile stood her ground.

"You were about to leave!" She cried her hands crossed against her chest.

"It's better you don't meet me," Zeus argued his position the exact same.

"That's bullpoopie!" I interrupted loudly. Both participants turned to stare at me and I blushed. Alanna snickered until they stared at her too.

"Everyone else gets to meet their Godly parents!" Kerry exclaimed. Zeus' eyes narrowed.

"So they did tell you...?" He asked suspiciously. We nodded knowing we couldn't hide the secret of Hades and Poseidon.

I expected Zeus to get angry but instead he sighed.

"I should never trust my brothers. Oh well, it was only to be expected."

"Anything else you care to inform us?" Johanna asked.

"Umm... nope!" He answered quickly and I realised Zeus was perhaps kind of cool. Well, if you got past his arrogance.

"Dad..." Kerry faltered. Zeus placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Hush," he said, "You're doing really well on this quest and I'm... well... proud of you."

Kerry smiled and it made her whole face light up with colour and animation. Zeus smiled back too.

"Hey Zeus..." I asked. He turned to me, "You know the way you never really gave us your contribution in person? Well, can we maybe... see that now?" I wasn't really a big one for lightning but I wasn't going to miss _this._

He nodded and clapped his hands together. Immediately a lightning bolt struck the crystal embedded bottle which was in my hand. I jumped back in alarm as I felt my skin tingle.

"Wow..." We all said at once.

"Now come on," He said, "I need you to complete your quest!"

We all nodded and bid him goodbye. Kerry hugged him but I wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Er, bye Uncle!" I said shaking his hand.

"Good luck!" He called as we excited the room.

Xxx

Walking back towards the lift felt wrong. Being at Olympus should signify we'd finished our quest but no- we still had the most dangerous items left to collect. I looked at my friends as the lift headed down.

"Personally, I vote the golden apple first seeing as that's technically possible," I announced.

"Hard but possible," Kerry agreed.

"Yeah not like the Te- Teumesee- Teua- Fox thing!" Johanna called in annoyance at her mispronunciation with the word Teumessian fox.

"Nice visit?" The security guard asked as the doors pinged open.

"Oh yes, very satisfactory," I replied briskly walking out.

We walked out back into the city. I couldn't ignore the hunger pains anymore so we made a stop for hotdogs and ice-cream. As we were eating we discussed our plans.

"Where's the Garden of Hesperides then?" Asked Johanna enjoying our break.

"San Francisco," Alanna answered. My head snapped up and I looked at Alanna.

"Another plane?"

"Another plane," She confirmed.

Oh joy.


	15. The Big Apple

**Chapter 15**

**The Big Apple**

To be honest the plane journey wasn't that bad this time. I had a feeling Zeus wouldn't destroy us now. Haha. I at least I hoped he wouldn't. Kerry reassured us however and I managed to relax and watch a few movies on the plane. Once we'd landed and headed off into the city we began to climb the mountain where the garden was located. Did I also mention the golden apple counted as Hera and Aphrodite's gift? No? Well it does. I'm pretty sure that's why it's so difficult.

"How much further?" Kerry huffed as we walked.

"Not too far..." I said although truthfully I wasn't sure.

I coughed as we went higher. Everything smelt like cough drops. Eucalyptus leaves, ewww. I remember Alanna mentioning the fact that dragons eat those things. Hang on, dragons? If there's Eucalyptus leaves up here that can only mean one thing...

"Hey Alanna!" I yelled, "Are there dragons up here?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Only one. It's called Ladon."

"Doesn't it guard the golden apples?" Johanna asked, her face turning very pale.

"Yep," Answered Alanna.

Silence fell as we trekked. Fog started to settle around us and I was about to say something when Kerry stopped in front of me. I slammed into her.

"Ow!" I shrieked rubbing my arm. Kerry turned to me, her eyes wide.

"Look!" She whispered. I swung my head around her and saw the most terrifying sight.

The garden itself was beautiful. The grass shimmered and the flowers were like rainbows. And there in the centre stood a tree. The apples growing on it were golden. They smelled even better than the pomegranate and I had really wanted to eat that fruit.

Underneath it however, wrapped around the trunk was Ladon. He was a massive dragon with scales and heads and uggh, he smelt gross.

"Hera's wedding gift from Zeus looks amazing," I said, "But that Ladon guy is horrible."

"Not to mention scary," Johanna added.

"And we have to fight him," Alanna stated determinate mixed with fear in her voice.

"Well good luck with that!" I joked walking back in the direction where we came from. I plonked myself on a rock and tried to think of a way to get past the dragon. None came to mind.

"We're doomed," I declared after a couple of minutes.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do," Johanna said.

"Fight," Kerry continued pulling out her sword.

"Fight," I agreed pressing the bracelet on my wrist and grabbing the black sword that appeared. Alanna got out her trusty trident while Johanna grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Shall we attack or go straight for the apples?" I whispered now we were approaching the dragon.

"I've got an idea!" Johanna declared and she placed an arrow onto her bow. She aimed, pulled back and fired.

_Whoosh._

The arrow hit a golden apple pulling it off the tree and sending it fly in the other direction away from Ladon. We all gave small whoops of joy. Unfortunately that was then the dragon noticed us.

We all dived away from its clawed hand that slashed in front of us. I stabbed it with as much energy as possible and the creature howled.

"Kerry- help me over here! Alanna you take the other side and Johanna- aim for its eyes or something that can hinder it!" My friends nodded. They were excellent fighters and I had every confidence in them.

We all slashed away and for a moment I thought it was going well. Then I heard a shriek and saw Kerry holding her side.

"Kerry!" I yelled trying to reach her but being distracted by another swipe at my face. Johanna, Alanna and I yelled in anger and pushed the dragon back.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" I shouted. All at once Johanna hit the dragon directly in the eyes, Alanna stabbed it in the chest and I stabbed it in the back. Ladon growled for a moment before disappearing into golden dust.

We all stood for a moment shocked before I remembered Kerry. I ran to her side. She was a pale colour like all the blood had left her face and she was clenching her teeth.

"Johanna!" I cried.

"Already here," She reassured me rummaging through her rucksack for ambrosia and nectar. She gave some to Kerry and placed a hand on Kerry's wound.

"This is going to hurt Kerry. Sorry," Johanna pushed down and started muttering in Greek. All of a sudden the blood disappeared and Kerry's wound shrank until it disappeared. Johanna fell back, her face exhausted.

"Thanks Dad," She breathed.

"Yay, you're alive Kerry!" I cried literally rugby tackling her to the ground in a massive hug.

"Yeah, I swear my whole life passed before my eyes," She said smiling.

"Must of been so boring," I maimed yawning. Kerry whacked me but she was still smiling.

"Just promise me you won't do that again," I told her. She grinned and agreed.

I looked up to see Alanna looking down at the grass where the apple was. I ran over and stood beside here. We both reached down for the apple. I grinned sheepishly at her and let her pick it up.

"Oh boy," She moaned, "That smells amazing..."

"Mmm..." I agreed breathing in the sweet fragrance.

We both stood for a moment staring at it in wonder. Just one little bite would make us both immortal. It wouldn't hurt if we ate just a tiny bit...

Alanna was already bringing the apple closer to her mouth when I whacked it out of her hand. If fell back to the floor and she stared at me horrified.

"What did you do that for?" She demanded.

"We can't eat that thing. It's for the potion, remember?"

"I know you want to," She huffed but she let me pick up the apple and add it to the mixture. The liquid turned a pale green this time. Before screwing the lid back on I gave the medicine a small sniff. It smelt... powerful. You're probably all thinking that's not a real smell but I can assure you it is. All the representative of the Gods in this one bottle was so dominant it actually smelt like power.

"Just two more things left," I told Alanna.

"Thank the Gods," She said smiling but that soon faded. How on earth were we meant to catch the fox that can never be caught? We didn't even know where to start. Why couldn't Dionysus' contribution have been a bottle of wine? We could've just robbed a shop for that (we would buy it but we're not exactly old enough looking).

Let's go back to the others and get out of here first," I decided. This place was a bit too creepy with the fog and everything to stay in and think.


	16. Friendship: A History

**Chapter 16**

**Friendships: A History**

_A/N: The tent used here was one I saw in Podium. I think a certain reader called xAponnaDaughterofApollox knows what I'm talking about... ;)_

_Sorry I didn't update sooner. Try to enjoy anyway and I really hope you haven't forgot everything!_

Xxx

We decided sleep would be a good place to start. I found a quiet area in a forest and pulled out a pop up tent I'd been carrying. Knew it would come in useful.

We cooked some stew and sat down inside the tent to eat it. The tent was one which was dived in two. The first half was where the door was located and that was like a little entrance because the walls were see through and stuff. You eat out there. A table would've been set up but we didn't exactly have one so we just sat on the floor. The second compartment was where everyone slept. There was a divider in the middle so two people could sleep on one side and two on the other. We'd thrown up an agreement that Kerry and I would sleep on one side and Johanna and Alanna would sleep on the other.

As I ate I wondered how we were actually going to find and catch the Teumessian fox AKA doing the impossible. Call me a pessimist but this was not looking good.

"Any ideas?" I asked. My friends knew instantly what I was talking about.

"How about we ask Chiron for some help?" Kerry suggested.

"Yeah... he might know something," Alanna said sleepily. She stretched and yawned, "Well, I think I'm ready for bed now guys."

"Yeah- me too," Johanna added getting up as well.

"I think I'm going to stay up a bit more," I replied uncrossing my legs. Kerry too said she was tired and hugged me goodnight.

After they zipped up their compartments I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. I was trying to come up with ideas but it was too warm and stuffy inside. I quietly unzipped the door and cautiously placed my bare foot on the lush grass that surrounded us outside. It caressed my feet with a cold feeling but the grass was soft. In the darkness the different strands were each shown individually, their dark green colour glowing and a soft breeze swept through them. As I placed one foot in front of the other it blew through my loose hair as well, sending it and my black night dress flowing out behind me. I breathed in the icy cold air and saw the fog surround me as I breathed out. I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and felt my frozen skin tingle at the warmth in my hands. I stared down and saw my usual coloured skin had turned pale. It was obviously colder out here than I'd realised. I wasn't ready to come in yet though. I sat and hugged my knees to my chest with my eyes closed. I wasn't sure how much time passed but I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see Kerry smiling down at me.

"Hey," She whispered sitting down next to me in a similar position. I rested my head on my bare arms.

"Thought you would be sleeping."

"I was waiting for you," She answered fiddling with her light brown hair which looked more hazel like in the moonlight.

"You shouldn't have- you'll just be tired," I said, "But thanks anyway."

She shrugged.

"That's what friends do, right?" I nodded. She was completely and utterly right. We were friends. The invincible four. We weren't going to let some stupid fox ruin our quest.

"Thanks Kerry," I replied, "Let's go back into the tent."

She grinned and followed me in. I slid into my sleeping bag and whispered a quiet _good night_ before succumbing to sleep.

Xxx

I awoke to the smell of eggs cooking. Seemed like I wasn't the first to wake up today. I yawned as I pulled myself out of my sleeping bag. I looked beside me to see Kerry's empty sleeping bag. She was the one awake then.

I entered the other room where rays of sunlight were streaming through. Kerry was sitting next to our transportable cooker and was making fried eggs.

"Mmm, that smells amazing!" I told her as I splashed some water over my face.

"Thought you might like it," She smirked. Just then Johanna and Alanna stumbled through the door.

"Oh gods, that looks..." Johanna started.

"Wonderful? Marvellous?" Alanna asked.

"No, no! Dire!" She exclaimed. We all turned to glare but Kerry just laughed.

"Don't think I forgot your hatred of eggs. I made you some bacon, see?" She pointed to some which I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh gods, thanks Kerry!"

After breakfast and after we were all changed we headed out to find another place we could make a rainbow from. I the end we just used another stream which was flowing past nearby. After giving Kerry a look which obviously meant _don't fly around like last time, _Alanna lifted some water. Johanna brought some sunlight and I stood, waiting for connection. I threw in a drachma and asked for Camp Half-Blood. It crackled for a moment before a daughter of Hermes I recognised appeared.

"Alexandra?" I asked. She turned and smiled as she saw me.

"Rhianna! And Alanna, Johanna and Kerry too!"

We all waved cheerfully.

"Listen..." I asked, "Could we talk to Chiron please?"

"Sure!" She answered, "He's talking to Jessica somewhere."

"Again?" I exclaimed.

"Well, duh!" Alexandra explained, "She's a daughter of Athena. Who else would he go to?"

"Okay, okay!" I grumbled.

She smiled and waved us off before running away to get Chiron. He reappeared another moment with Jessica at his side. They both looked tired. Before we could say anything Jessica spoke,

"We know about the Titan, Styx. He sent us a little message," She pointed at some burning cabins behinds us.

"He did that?" I gasped. She nodded glumly. We all sighed.

"Which cabins?" Kerry asked, "Better not be mine."

"Or mine," I added.

"Athena, Hermes and Ares."

"Oh, well that's okay then," I said folding my arms.

"_Rhianna!"_ My friends protested.

"What?" I asked sticking my tongue out.

Just then Chiron stepped forward saving me from sudden death.

"And why did you call?" He asked.

"We need your help," Said Kerry, "It's just we're really not sure-"

"How do we catch the fox?" I interrupted diving straight in.

Chiron smiled at us and I really hoped that meant he had a plan.

"I'll go and get Mr D for you," He said, "It is, after all, _his _monster."

"Is that really necessary?" I demanded.

"Yes!" Cried Chiron walking off.

We waited and were all dozing off when Mr D just appeared suddenly sending me jumping into the air in surprise. He laughed darkly and began speaking before we could.

"Don't say anything- I know about your predicament so just shut up and listen."

We all grudgingly closed our open mouths.

"Now to catch my lovely child eating beast you have to combine your powers."

"What do you mean?" Alanna asked from where she was holding the water up.

"I told you to be quiet!" Mr D scolded, "What I mean is you have to work together to catch it. No half-blood can do it alone."

"So why hasn't anyone just combined their powers before?" Johanna asked.

"The half-bloods have to have a friendship incredibly strong. I nearly thought yours wouldn't be up to it but Chiron convinced me otherwise."

A sudden line of the prophecy entered my mind suddenly and I gasped.

"Friends will grow closer but enemy's prevail!" Everyone's heads snapped towards me.

"You're right!" Kerry exclaimed.

Alanna's face still remained in a thoughtful expression.

"That can't be it though..."

"No," I said, "But it's a start."

"As touching as this little moment is," Mr D sneered, "Can I send the Teumessian fox now?"

"Oh yeah..." I said not really listening to what he said.

"Good!" Said Mr D before clicking his fingers and abruptly ending our connection. As soon as that happened my friends turned to glare.

"What?" I demanded.

"He's sending the fox!" Johanna yelled, "Now!"

"Oh..." I said in understanding.

Kerry stepped forward quickly.

"We need to prepare ourselves," She muttered, "We need to think of how to make our friendship at its strongest..."

"Perhaps we should all think of a memory?" Alanna asked.

"Brilliant!" I cried high-fiving her quickly.

"How about the time we discovered we were all half-bloods?" Johanna tried.

"Nope... I don't think that's the most friendshippy one," Kerry said, smiling apologetically.

"Then..." I thought hard. Nothing came to mind.

"The day we all met!" Alanna yelled quickly, another brainwave flashing through her mind.

I was about to congratulate her when all of a sudden a heard a growl from behind us. We all spun round to see a massive fox glaring at us. Its eyes burned a fearsome red and its fur stood up in anger. I closed my eyes knowing from Dionysus' words there was no point fighting. The only thing we could do was think. Think hard.

Thoughts suddenly came rushing to my mind and I felt myself being warped to another place.

_The day certainly was horrible. Rain lashed down hard, hitting me on the back as I ran across the grounds. I carried a stack of papers in my arms. Mrs Paul had demanded the essay for tomorrow and I'd stayed up all night working on it. Typical me. _

_Another gust of wind came rushing towards me and I shrieked as the pile of notes were blown out of my arms. The rain lashed down even harder making it impossible to see as I fell to my knees and scrambled after them. My jeans grew heavy as they absorbed the water on the ground and I shivered. _

_Where the hell was my project? _

"_Are you okay?" A voice called out. I flicked back my dripping hair and stared up. A girl stood before me with a concerned look on her face. She had black hair and sea green eyes._

"_Um... yeah..." I murmured looking at the ground again. Suddenly a pile I recognized as my notes was shoved near my face._

"_Here," The girl said, "I caught them when they flew by. I figured you might need them."_

"_Thank you so much!" I gushed grabbing them. The paper felt clean and crisp, "Funny, I thought they'd be soaking wet by now."_

_The girl frowned._

"_Oh... yeah..."_

_She smiled at me._

"_Oh well!"_

_I stood up and attempted to brush my clothes clean but I just ended up splashing the other girl who seemed pretty dry._

"_Ohmygosh, I'm terribly sorry!" I cried attempting to dry her with my shirt but just wetting her more. I frowned and glanced up, "Err... I'll just leave it then...um...-"_

"_Alanna," She informed me, "What about you?"_

"_Rhianna," I smiled, "Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere dryer?"_

"_Sure."_

_We both walked toward the dorms and were about to go inside when I spotted another girl sitting on the ground. Her hair was dripping too and was lying plaster against her back._

"_Are you okay?" I yelled running forwards._

_The girl looked up in confusion._

"_Um... yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_I shrugged._

"_You're lying on the ground absolutely soaking but hmmm, apart from that- no reason!"_

_She laughed and got up._

"_No, no- Actually I was thinking. Storms help me think."_

"_Really?" I asked, "Darkness helps me think quite well."_

_We walked off to the dorms again with the girl by my side. I dropped the essay off in my room before returning quickly._

"_So Alanna and..."_

"_Kerry."_

"_Alanna and Kerry. Where next?"_

_Kerry looked at her watch._

"_It's nearly lunch so why don't we head towards the canteen?"_

"_Sounds good," Said Alanna linking arms with us both, "Come on!"_

_It was funny how quickly we'd bonded. I had a good feeling about them both though. They seemed... nice. I hadn't really made friends with anyone else here yet. Of course I had acquaintances but nothing great. Not until now._

_When we entered the canteen the only other person there was a girl eating a muffin. As we walked over she raised her eyebrows in surprise._

"_You're all really, really wet!"_

"_No shoot, Sherlock!" I teased. The girl grinned sheepishly._

"_Rhianna," I said holding out my hand. She shook it._

"_Johanna."_

"_Nice to meet you, Johanna. This is Alanna and Kerry."_

_They both waved from where they were standing. I was about to say something else when a loud voice boomed out._

"_HEY! YOU'VE DRIPPED WATER ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"_

_We all turned to see the dinner lady plodding towards us, an angry expression on her face._

"_Damn."_

"_My words exactly," Said Johanna._

"_You're not soaking wet," I pointed out._

"_No," Agreed Johanna, "But she'll kill me too. It looks like we're great friends from how we were talking."_

"_Ah."_

"_Any ideas?" Alanna asked._

"_Er... how about..." Kerry trailed off._

"_RUN!" I yelled as the lady got even closer. _

_We all took off, shoes squeaking against the shiny floor. We ran through the corridors and I took a sharp right turn. The others followed and we ran out through the giant double doors and into the rain. I looked around before running off towards the dorms. We burst into the corridor ignoring the stares we were receiving. As I leaned against the wall giggling madly the others joined in until we were all cackling loudly._

"_Hey, Johanna?" I asked._

"_Yes?" She answered still grinning._

"_You know what you said about all of us becoming great friends?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_I think we should give that go."_

My eyes snapped open. I jerked forwards as I felt my mid return to the present day. I turned to my friends and found them staring around like me.

"Guys!" I yelled, "Combine our powers now!"

They nodded. I let out a yell and willed the darkness to surround me. Alanna did the same with water, Kerry with the power of the sky and Johanna, the sun. We glared at the beast and extended out our powers. The Teumessian fox let out a shriek as it shuddered and fell to the floor. I gasped. My knees weakened and I collapsed to the floor too. I heard three identical thuds as my friends did the same.

"Did... did..we do it?" I gasped.

"Yeah..." Breathed Kerry, "We did it!"

We all lay there for a moment before approaching the fox. It lay still but I knew it wasn't dead. Just unconscious. We were going to have to be quick.

"Alanna, can you grab the fur please?"

Alanna handed me a piece.

"Great."

I quickly added it in. When the potion finally stilled I grinned up at my friends.

"Just the fire left."

They smiled in relief. We rested in silence for a moment before Johanna interrupted.

"You know... I'd forgotten how awesome that first day was."

"Me too," I sighed.

"I'm so glad it turned out that way," Kerry said, "Meeting you all was the best thing that ever happened."

Alanna laughed and gestured that we should all have a group hug. I leaned in and felt happy for the first time in a while.

oOo

_**A/N**__: SO CUTE! 3 And out quest is nearly over! But is the danger over? Find out soon!_


	17. Everyone's got Talents

**Chapter 17**

**Everyone's got Talents**

**A/N: **_Hola! Hey guys? When I go to NY do you think I should ask for the 600__th__ floor at the Empire State building? I was thinking over it last night and I wanna hear your views! :D_

xxx

After our little battle with the child eating monster we'd left to go and find Hephaestus. One problem. Where was Hephaestus?

"He's the God of fire and machinery stuff right?" Kerry asked as we walked nowhere in particular.

"Yeah," Answered Alanna.

"So maybe he'll be somewhere where there's been recent volcanic activity?" Kerry pointed out.

"Gods are immortal- I don't think there idea of recent is the same as us," Johanna contradicted.

"Well," I said, "He'd probably go to a big explosion then... somewhere where the volcanic activity was famous."

"Mount St Helens!" Johanna cried, "I'm certain someone at camp told me he has a workshop there!"

I shrugged.

"It's a good place to start."

I opened my map and then realised I had absolutely no idea where we were.

"Crap."

"What?" My friends demanded.

"How the Hades are we gonna get there?" I asked groaning in annoyance. My friends looked mournful. Wait a second- was Johanna smiling?

"Hey...Everyone," She started slowly. We all looked up in curiosity, "I had a dream from my Dad. He said if we needed any help he could well... help us."

"And you just forgot to tell us this?" Kerry asked.

"He said I had to keep it a secret until we really needed him!" Johanna explained, "Zeus doesn't allow Gods to help their children."

"Forget Zeus!" I said, "We need to get this quest finished. Johanna- think you can contact your Dad?"

She nodded.

"Okay. The rest of us will brainstorm over here."

Kerry and Alanna joined my side and stared at me with interest.

"Brainstorm about what, Rhianna?"

"I don't think Hephaestus will help us for free."

"Oh but he will!" Kerry contradicted, "Didn't Athena say it is wise to help us?"

"Oh yeah..." I realised.

"We'll just have to tell him she said that," Alanna decided.

Brainstorming over we all walked back to Johanna who had her eyes closed in concentration.

"Um...yeah..." Her eyes flickered open and she turned to us.

"My Dad's sending the...er... _sun chariot_," Johanna said.

"Okkkaaaaayyyyy," I chortled.

"Bit posh, just for us?" Alanna asked.

Johanna shrugged.

"Not for his favourite daughter!"

"Who says your his favourite?" I tease and Johanna is about to protest when suddenly my vision goes white. I cover my face as I feel heat upon it. The light dyes down and I open my eyes to see a very shiny, expensive looking car sitting in front of me. Leaning on it is an attractive man wearing sunglasses.

"Apollo," We chorus bowing down.

"Dad!" Yells Johanna.

"Hi Honey," Says Apollo pulling off his sunglasses, "I'm home."

"And what sort of time do you call this?" I say. Apollo and everyone else give me strange looks. I shake my head. Apollo walks forward and shakes all our hands.

"Hi girls!" He coos. I narrow my eyes. Is he... flirting with us? He winks at me and I glare.

"Sorry- I'm not the romantic girly type," I say with an icy tone. Apollo just laughs loudly.

"Ooohhhh, just wait until you meet Aphrodite! She's going to hate you! And if you do find love she's bound to interfere."

"Lucky thing then that I won't."

The others continue saying hi and then Apollo clicks his fingers. All of a sudden the car turns into a people carrier and we all bundle inside.

I squirm uncomfortably as the heat starts to become unbearable.

"Doesn't this thing have... air condition or something?" I demand.

"Um...yeah..." Apollo flicks some buttons quickly before finding the right one.

"Oh god thanks!" Alanna breaths in the fresh air.

Once we arrived the car made a sudden stop and we were all thrown out. Well, everyone apart from Johanna. I watched as she hugged her Dad quickly and skipped out of the vehicle.

"You ready, Johanna?" I asked.

"Yeah, just saying bye!" She chirped happily. I smiled and waved off Apollo. He winked at us.

"Jerk," I muttered. The others just laughed and dragged me off to the mountain.

xxx

It was boiling. Not just that too warm heat of a sunny day but a OHMYGOD GET ME SOME ICE heat. Alanna seemed to be doing better than me. It was so warm and I could feel myself getting annoyed.

Suddenly Hephaestus was there. WTH? How did he get here so fast?

"Half-bloods," He grunted. I was going to bow but I wasn't sure if this man was actually a god. His body was so disfigured it seemed impossible.

"Hephaestus...?" Kerry asked carefully.

"Yes and I know why you're here."

"Really?" Asked Johanna.

"Athena told me," he explained.

"Oh well that's good," I answered, "Sooooo... can we use your fire?"

He looked a little annoyed but he agreed. I walked over to the massive pit in the middle of area and felt flames rush past my face. I was so startled I stumbled backwards and Kerry caught be before I could fall.

"Thanks," I said smiling. I was about to put the potion over the fire when I realised I couldn't without being burned.

"Er... Hephaestus?"

"Mm?"

"How do we warm it without being burned?"

"Oh that's easy," He answered, "Just get Alanna to do it."

"Alanna?" Johanna asked confused.

"Yes, she's a daughter of Poseidon. They heat can still burn her but a little bit should be fine."

I looked at Alanna who appeared very bemused.

"Here you go!" I said handing the potion to her, "Don't drop it!"

"Yep," She answered. She held it in the fire for a few seconds before pulling her hand back. Her skin was still cream coloured unlike a burned hand. The potion was glowing red. I took it back gingerly and carefully placed it in my bag.

"Well done Alanna!" Called Kerry, "That was excellent!"

Alanna smirked.

"I am more talented than expected."

"Okay, okay!" Johanna interrupted, "We need to get back to camp now. Think you could help us Hephaestus?"

We all looked around but the God had disappeared. Very useful. NOT!

"What do we do now?" Alanna asked. I thought carefully.

"Apollo won't help us again."

"No," I agreed with Kerry. Suddenly the answer appeared in my mind. I grabbed my friends quickly.

"There's only one thing for it," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hey- Rhianna! What are you doing?" My friends demanded.

"Shadow Travel!" I answered in an annoyed voice. Couldn't they see I was trying to concentrate?

"What? Shadow Travel- Ohhhh..." Alanna suddenly understood what I was talking about, "Have you tried it before?"

"No," I said, "But Chiron told me about it. I think I can manage it."

The others looked at each other in worry. They all realised what I was trying to do now. Shadow Travel was a skill of children of Hades. It meant I could join the shadows and travel to a place quickly.

I shut my eyes hard. I reached out to the darkness and let it embrace me. Suddenly the wind was blowing against our faces. The others were screaming but I let out a breathless laugh.

We fell to the ground much like on our first arrival at Camp Half-Blood. I blinked up at the blinding sun and stifled a yawn. Man, I was tired.

"We're home."

Xxx

**A/N: **_Why u no review? O_0_


	18. Shockers

**Chapter 18**

**Shockers**

I would like to say the first thing that happened when we returned was us walking proudly into the camp and shocking everyone.

No such luck.

Instead we were rugby tackled by some very excited friends.

"OHMYGOSH- you're back!" Yelled Jessica.

"And you're not dead!" Added Kirsten.

"Obviously," I replied, grinning, "Gods, it's good to see you again!"

"Where's Kylie?" Alanna asked, dusting herself off.

"The infirmary," Jessica informed us, "Thanks the gods you arrived here. Things aren't looking great. Katy's going out of her mind!"

"Let's be quick then!" Said Kerry and Johanna at the same time. They both looked at each other suspiciously and then laughed.

We walked as fast as possible without actually running. When we arrived the first thing we saw was Chiron looking worried as he nursed over a very pale looking Kylie. When we entered he looked up.

"Finally! You're here!"

"Yep," Answered Kerry, "And we've brought the potion."

I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to Chiron. He sighed in relief.

"Let me just cast the spell over it and then we can give it to Kylie."

He began muttering strange words over it but what happened next was even strange. My vision went blank. It wasn't gradual. One moment I could see and the next I couldn't. I was about to call out when a disembodied voice whispered in my mind.

"Don't say anything," It breathed in a threatening way.

I froze. It was the same voice from my dream. The Nosoi.

_What do you want? _I screamed in my mind. The Nosoi cackled loudly sending a dull pain through my head.

"You wouldn't listen to us in your dreams. We wanted you to stop gathering the ingredients. You refused. Fortunately we had a backup plan."

_What? _I asked trying to remain calm.

"For the potion to work someone else has to drink half of it first. And the potions a deadly poison to anyone who isn't sick."

_We'll still figure out a way to save Kylie! _I argued.

"No you won't!" The voice teased, "The Titan Styx is much more powerful than you. In fact he's already possessed you. And you are going to grab that potion for us!"

_NO! _I screeched but it was too late. I felt my body lunge forward for the drink.

"Rhianna!" Somebody yelled. Before my hand had a chance to grasp the poison I felt a sword at my throat. I blinked open my eyes to see Chiron looking at me. He was the one holding the sword.

"She's possessed," He told the others.

I struggle against my mental bounds.

"No- guys, you don't understand!" I protested.

"We can't let her near the potion until Kylie's drank it," Said Kerry in a shocked voice.

"NO- no- WAIT!" I shouted. My teeth were clenched in concentration.

"What?" Asked Alanna.

"Let me drink the potion!" I got out. I heard the others gasp.

"What, no!" Answered Johanna.

"Trust me!" I told them all, "Just give it quickly! I can't fight it for much longer!"

I heard the others grab the potion from Chiron's hands.

"We trust her," Someone said.

Suddenly the drink was in my hand. I braced myself before gulping half of it. The last thing I remembered thinking was

_My plan had better work,_

Before collapsing on the floor.

oOo

_**A/N: **__Starting to understand the Prophecy now? The potions a poison because to save a life one has to sacrifice themself._ _SHOCKER! But remember- that's not all the prophecy!_

_What will happen next? Is Rhianna really dead? Find out soon!_

_EEK! 2 chapters left :D_


	19. Wakings

**Chapter 19**

**Wakings**

Slowly the world started coming back to me. The first thing I was realised was I was lying on the floor. I flickered open my eyes. Ugh, way was everyone talking loudly? I

"Rhianna!" Shouted my friends.

"What?" I asked. The all gasped, shocked.

"You-you're alive!"

I grinned.

"I'm alive!"

"You're alive! You're alive!" My friends chanted over and over again. I hugged them and smiled. Then I remembered Kylie was still lying on the floor near-death.

"Quick!" I commanded, "Give her the rest of the potion!"

"It's not poison anymore?" My friends asked carefully.

I gingerly sniffed the drink.

"No- It's safe, I'm certain of it."

We all knelt next to the bedside. Chiron took the potion carefully. He gently let a few drops trickle from the bottle and down Kylie's throat before the rest of the contents followed. She coughed for a moment before laying back down on the bedsheets. Chiron placed a hand on her forehead and sighed in relief.

"The fever's already started going down," He told us smiling. We looked at each other and grinned.

"Does this mean..." I started.

"That we've..." Johanna continued,

"Perhaps..." Kerry said wistfully.

"We've completed the quest?" Alanna finished with excitement in her voice.

"It appears..." Chiron said with great importance in his voice. We all leant forwards in anticipation.

"Yes- you have completed your quest!" He declared proudly.

I jumped into the air screaming,

"Yes!"

My friends knocked their fists against mine in celebration. We danced around for a bit before realising Chiron was still standing there watching and blushed. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I would advise you to sacrifice more of your dinner tonight," He instructed us as we packed away our things.

"Why?" I asked in curiosity

"Think over the prophecy together. Also I should probably let you know- The Titan Styx is gone.

"What?" Alanna demanded in surprise.

"Yeah, didn't he posses me?" I asked.

"Actually, how come you're not still possessed?" Kerry asked in confusion.

"Well," Explained Chiron, "The poison was far stronger than Styx realised. Once Rhianna drank it-" He nodded towards me, "He was banished from her body. I don't know where he is now but he won't be bothering us for a while."

"That's... good," Said Johanna.

We all stood in silence before Chiron clapped his hands together, startling us.

"Come on now!" He demanded, "Off you go! When Kylie wakes we don't want to scare her!"

We left, happy with how things had turned out. Our quest was over and Kylie was going to be safe.

oOo

_One more chapter guys! x_


	20. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 20**

**Happily Ever After**

My friends and I exited the infirmary with an air of satisfaction following us. Now we just had to rethink over the prophecy and see Kylie back to full health.

My friends and I head over to the fields and sat under a large tree, basking in the sunlight. From here we could look over the camp. Gods, I'd missed this place.

We sat in silence until Kerry nudged me and looked pointedly in the opposite direction.

"I know it was you," I told her.

No answer.

"Fine," I said. I looked away. I watched from the corner of my eye as Kerry peeked round to look at me. As she turned her gaze I pocked her on the head hard.

"Hey!" Kerry yelled holding her head as I jumped up and dashed round to the other side of the tree.

"Problem?" I inquired teasingly. Kerry too stood and tried to come after me. I laughed and ran to the other side again. Kerry followed before realising Alanna was sitting right in her path. They collided and Alanna was thrown down the hill and straight into the river.

Alanna disappeared under the water. Kerry looked up in confusion.

"Alanna?" She called out. Before any of us could speak Alanna shot up out of the water spraying everyone and everything with water.

"No fair!" Kerry spluttered, her hair dripping as were all of ours. Alanna just smirked. It was wiped off her face pretty quickly as Kerry flew through the air and pulled Alanna out of the water. Alanna frowned as she was taken from her home turf. Then Kerry dropped her onto the damp grass.

"Ow!" Alanna exclaimed as she landed with a loud thud. I watched with an evil glint in my eye.

"Rhianna..." Johanna started.

"What?" I asked offhandedly, rising from the grass.

"You've got _that _look."

"What look?" I demanded flashing a malicious smile at her.

"The really scary look," Said Kerry.

"Not to mention evil," Alanna added with an apprehensive glance at me.

I shrugged.

"It's your fault. You splashed me,"

"That was for Kerry!" Alanna protested.

"You wet my hair," I pointed out and Alanna smiled.

"And?"

I growled.

"Oh, this is war!"

Alanna grinned at me.

"Bring it on."

I smirked quickly. This could be fun. I let my mind reach out to the shadows and felt my body become one with them. The wind rushed against my face and then I reappeared behind Alanna, drawing my sword.

"What?!" Cried Alanna staring at me, "You were... you were- just over there!"

"Shadow Travel- remember?" I reminded her walking forwards with my sword drawn. Johanna rolled her eyes and called out,

"Chiron asked us to think over the prophecy if I recall correctly."

That instantly grabbed all our attention. I put away my sword.

"You're right."

I sat back down beside her. Kerry and Alanna joined me.

"We can finish the battle at Capture the Flag," Kerry said to us and she laughed.

"Be serious now!" Alanna added grinning.

"Okay... the prophecy," I started, "You guys still remember it?"

"Crystal clear!" They replied.

"Let's just go over it first," Said Kerry.

"You shall head on a journey to collect all the elements,

For a poison of sorts that will require the firmaments,

To be on your side, no matter what the surprise.

For there will be those that the gods despise.

The friends will grow closer but enemies prevail,

For this is a message that heroes refuse to fail." I relayed back quickly.

The others put on their 'brooding faces' and I snickered.

"First lines obvious," Kerry said, "We went on a quest to collect the items for the potion."

"Mm," I replied.

"And it's a poison because of the fact it kills people."

"Unless half of its contents are drunk first," I reminded her.

"Yep but why did we need-" Said Johanna pausing for a moment, trying to remember the word, "the fiaments?"

"Firmaments," I corrected.

"What does that mean?" Alanna asked.

"Firmaments means the Gods," I answered.

Kerry thought for a moment.

"So we need the Gods to be on our side no matter what the surprise. And Chiron said something about sacrificing more dinner tonight..."

"The Gods helped me defeat Styx using the poison!" I cried in realisation, "The surprise was the fact the potion was poisonous."

"Makes sense!" Agreed Johanna.

"And the reason they wouldn't be on our side...?" Kerry asked.

"We're big three kids," I said looking at Alanna and Kerry, "They don't trust us as easily."

"We grew closer because of the fox and how we defeated it," Johanna continued, "And the enemies had to prevail because we refused to fail."

"That's our strong will and determination," I explained, "And the fact I drank a potion which we thought would kill me."

We sat in silence before Kerry lightly punched me on the shoulder.

"But you're not dead!"

I laughed.

"Good thing too! Who would control you if I was gone?"

"Hey!" Yelled Kerry giggling.

"Problem?" I inquired smiling.

Alanna and Johanna stood up and picked up their weapons.

"Take it we're continuing the little fun from earlier?"

And so the sun set to the sounds of our giggling and teasing as we danced around the tree.

oOo

It was at the campfire when I suddenly realised what the date was. August the 21st. My birthday.

'_How ironic' _was the first thing that entered my mind. We'd finished the quest on exactly the same day I was born.

I was deep in thought when I felt the three bodies slid beside me. Something small was pushed into my hand.

"You didn't think we would forget, did you?" I heard Kerry's voice ask.

I snapped out of my stupor and looked down with a start.

"What's this?"

"Your present, stupid!" Johanna answered.

I giggled.

"You got me a present?"

"Of course we did," Said Alanna, "And I'd really love it if you could open it!"

"Ah, okay," I replied as anticipation bubbled in my stomach, "I'll just... open it."

My three friends rolled their eyes as I carefully ripped the paper. Once it was open I folded it up and laid it down on the chair carefully. Any wrapping paper used to wrap a present from my friends was important to me.

"What do you think?" Kerry asked me.

I studied the object that now lay in my hands carefully. It was a small bead- obviously for the necklace that all campers received. We'd all collected ours tonight along with this summer's bead. The bead my friends had given me was a shiny black colour. Engraved upon it was a golden sun, a blue trident, a brown eagle and a pale white skull. Each represented us. I smiled as I looked upon it. Each symbol danced across the bead, along with different sparkles. In the light of the fire each sparkle shone a different colour.

"It's... amazing." I replied, "Thank you!"

My friends grinned.

"We had some kids from the Hephaestus cabin show us how to make it," Johanna explained.

"You made this?" I asked, surprised.

"Took a few attempts," Alanna said smiling in a joking manner.

"Well, thank you all," I answered placing it on my necklace, "It's the best gift ever. I shall treasure it forever."

"You'd better!" Warned Kerry diffusing the tension in the room.

We all laughed and hugged each other tightly. The Apollo cabin began to lead a song and Johanna stood up and addressed her fellow siblings.

"Hey, guys. GUYS!" She bellowed as the others didn't notice the first time she yelled, "Can I request a song? Right, well it's Rhianna's birthday and I want a nice big Happy birthday sung for her!"

The rest of the cabin began the first lines of the song. I chuckled and sang with everyone else. The night rose around us as we chorused into the night.

Right now I'm with my friends. And that's where I'll be the happiest. With my friends.

_**A/N: **__*Sniffles* Aaaaannnndddd that's the end! It's been a long ride and at times I didn't think it would end but now it's over. I'm a little sad but wasn't it a great time? And there's always more stories about the half-bloods in 'The Escapades of the Friends.'_

_Goodbye my dear friends and thank you very, very much for reading 'Strife of the Nosoi!'_

_xx_


End file.
